The War
by Moonbabee
Summary: Meskipun berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan, tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu sekarang, tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku? [BaekXiuHan][XiuBaek][XiuHan][XiuHarem]
1. What U do!

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sekedar karangan. Apresiasi atas cinta pada sang idola. Bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan, menjelekan apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak. _Italic : Flashback._ Karakter lain muncul sesuai kebutuhan.

.

.

"Baekhyuneeeeee~~~~~"

Panggilan itu melengking, terdengar sampai keseluruh penjuru ruangan bahkan sampai ke lantai di bawahnya. Dimana dua orang bernama Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongdae langsung mendesah dan menggeleng dramatis, bukan karena kaget akan seruan menakjubkan yang bisa di dengar sampai dua ruangan padahal ini adalah gedung bertingkat yang ramai manusia, tapi karena mereka tahu siapa sipemilik suara, suara manja yang kekanakan yang memanggil bos mereka seperti itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Minseok, gadis pendek yang katanya calon _doctor_. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya.

"Kurasa kemarin malam aku baru lembur dan pulang jam tiga pagi" keluh Jongdae sembari menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja, mendadak kepalanya pening dan kembali teringat pada kejadian yang membuatnya hampir memenggal kepala Baekhyun. Ini sungguhan, dan tersangkanya adalah Kim Minseok, si manja tunangan Baekhyun yang sialnya atasan mereka sekaligus sahabat kental sehidup semati.

Dua hari yang lalu Minseok mengadu, mengutarakan keluh kesahnya kepada Baekhyun kalau lelaki itu sibuk terus dan menduakan dirinya dengan pekerjaan yang segudang, dan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa senyuman Minseok itu bertanya, apakah gerangan yang bisa membuat sicantik kesayangannya berhenti marah, dan jawabannya ' _Temani aku_ ' astaga, mereka bahkan tinggal di apartemen yang sama dan masih minta ditemani? Padahal baik Jongdae maupun Chanyeol yakin kalau dirumah Baekhyun tidak akan menyentuh pekerjaan dan akan berdiri disamping kekasihnya _full_ _time_ , tapi dasar Minseok _nya_ saja yang kelewat manja juga dimanja. Maka seperti itulah hasilnya.

Dan seorang Byun Baekhyun sahabat kental sehidup sematinya dengan jahat dan kejamnya melimpahkan semua pekerjaan miliknya kepadanya dan Chanyeol tapi sayangnya Chanyeol sedang pergi keluar kota untuk urusan kantor yang diberikan oleh ayah Baekhyun untuk mengajari Byun Daehyun – adik Baekhyun menangani sebuah proyek. Alhasil semua pekerjaan Baekhyun yang menumpuk secara _amazing_ itu di limpahkan kepadanya seorang diri hingga mengharuskan ia pulang jam tiga dini hari. Hebat sekali kan.

"Kuharap Daehyun bisa lebih pintar dari Baekhyun. Dengan begitu aku bisa pindah bagian dan menjadi bawahan Daehyun" erang Jongdae lagi.

"Benar, setidaknya kekasih Daehyun itu seribu kali lebih dewasa ketimbang Minseok" Chanyeol menambahkan. Bukan hanya Jongdae yang memiliki pengalaman pahit dengan Minseok, tentu saja Chanyeol juga.

Bahkan parahnya, Chanyeol dijadikan supir dan tukang angkut. Jadi waktu itu Minseok kembali dari mengunjungi ayah dan ibunya di Amerika, ketika kembali Baekhyun sedang ada rapat bersama dewan direksi sehingga tidak bisa menjemput, alhasil pemuda Bucheon itu meminta Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya karena saat itu Jongdae sakit dan mengambil cuti kerja. Minseok memaksa untuk segera menemui Baekhyun, namun karena tahu sifat gadis itu yang pasti akan mengacau maka Chanyeol menghalanginya, dengan cara mengajak belanja, wanita sangat suka belanja kan.

Tapi rupanya ide itu nyaris membuat kartu _debit_ miliknya _limit_ , Minseok belanja banyak hal, dari yang diperlukan sampai yang tidak di perlukan, memaksa datang kesana kesini yang setiap lima menit ketika baru duduk langsung bosan, waktu itu Chanyeol ingin mencekik Minseok dan membuangnya kejurang, tapi _puppy eyes_ nya menggagalkan segalanya, benar-benar _aegyo attack_ yang berbahaya.

"Membicarakan aku ya?"

Pintu terdobrak dari luar, dua orang itu langsung berjengit dan memandang ke pintu, keduanya mendesah malas ketika mendapati Minseok di ambang pintu dengan Baekhyun meringis kecil.

"Aku harus menemui Daehyun, kurasa laporan yang aku minta sudah selesai" Chanyeol berdiri sembari melihat jam tangannya, begitu juga Jongdae yang langsung mengambil setumpuk dokumen di atas mesin _fotocopy_ dan mengarakhannya kepada Baekhyun "Aku ada janji temu dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_ untuk membicarakan kerjasama kita, kau tidak lupa kan Direktur- _nim_ "

Dua orang itu tahu, sangat tahu bahwa jika Baekhyun sudah meringis dibelakang Minseok, sudah pasti dia ingin meminta tolong untuk di jagakan bayinya, sepertinya kalau tidak salah, hari ini Baekhyun ada pertemuan dengan beberapa direktur dari perusahaan lain, yang sudah pasti dia tidak bisa menuruti kemauan Minseok hari ini. Pilihan yang terbaik bagi dua lelaki beda tinggi itu sudah jelas, kabur.

"Kita memang harusnya pergi berdua Baek, ayo" Minseok sudah menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, siap melangkah namun pemuda itu menahan tangan kekasihnya, membuat Minseok membalikan badanya menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau…"

"Kau tidak bisa ya?"

Minseok menyela, kebiasaan kekanakan yang sulit dihilangkan, tabiat memang susah untuk dirubah. "Bisa, tapi tidak sekarang" Baekhyun segera berucap, takut kekasih cantiknya yang mungil ini marah-marah dan membuat keributan. Huft, untung cinta, kalau tidak sudah Baekhyun tendang sampai ke Exoplanet.

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang"

"Bagaimana…

"Tidak mau ya sudah, jangan hubungi aku lagi mulai sekarang, kita putus aku benci padamu"

Rahang Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang melihat dari kejauhan jatuh menganga, menghilangkan kadar ketampanan kedua pria itu atas kelakuan Minseok yang sungguh ajaib, oh ayolah mereka tinggal dirumah yang sama, jadi bagaimana mungkin minta tidak usah dihubungi, kecuali kalau sekarang Minseok langsung terbang ke Amerika baru itu ucapan yang benar, tapi mana mungkin, Minseok itu kalau mau pergi ke manapun pasti semuanya disiapkan oranglain, dan Baekhyun tidak rebut maslaah kebernagkatan seseorang sekarang, jadi bisa dipastikan Minseok tidak akan pergi kemanapun.

Melihat bagaimana hubungan dua orang ini, mereka jadi bingung, Baekhyun itu kekasih atau pengasuh sih sebenarnya.

"Minseok sedang turun kebawah, dia marah jadi turuti saja kemauannya" Baekhyun berkata pada supirnya melalui telepon, karena sudah biasa dan memang kebiasaan, Baekhyun merasa tidak masalah dengan ini, nanti malam kalau bertemu dirumah juga manjanya keluar lagi, Byun Baekhyun sudah hapal Kim Minseok luar dalam.

…

A Fanfiction

By

Moonbabee

…

Gadis Do itu sama sekali tidak habis pikir, Kim Minseok itu kapan sih mau dewasanya, umur sudah dua puluh enam tahun kok tingkah kayak bocah SD, sekarang gadis Kim kesayangannya paman naga dan bibi kucing sedang mengadu kepada Kyungsoo tentang bagaimana Baekhyun – tunangan Minseok, tidak lagi mencintainya, tidak peduli padanya dan bahkan membiarkannya pulang sendirian yang sejuta kali Kyungsoo yakin kalau Minseok pasti berlebihan dalam pengaduannya. Ayolah, Baekhyun itu pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun yang bekerja sebagai direktur divisi di kantor ayahnya, sudah pasti pekerjaannya menumpuk, dan Minseok seharusnya tahu dan mengerti, tapi dia malah menangis dengan haru biru seakan baru dicampakan.

"Sudahlah Minseok, jangan berlebihan. Baekhyun tidak mungkin seperti itu" lelah sih sebenarnya, sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo mengatakan itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada ucapan lain untuk menenangkan bayi besar ini "Aku lapar, kau mau makan apa?"

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, menuju dapur dan menyiapkan peralatan masaknya, lima belas menit menunggu jawaban, namun gadis Kim itu tetap diam saja, dan isak tangisnya sudah berganti dengan senggukan kecil, serta deru nafas yang terdengar teratur, sudah tidur, belum makan, belum mandi, semoga Baekhyun tidak memutuskan Minseok setelah ini.

 _Yeah_ , kalau sudah begitu memang Minseok akan terkapar, dan yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan adalah, menghubungi Baekhyun, mengatakan kalau bayinya ada dirumahnya, setelah itu Kyungsoo fokus lagi pada memasaknya, perutnya sudah kroncongan, dia lapar. Apalagi dia belum makan sejak siang karena meladeni tangis Minseok yang membuat telinganya berdenging sampai sekarang.

Minseok dan segala tingkah ajaibnya memang selalu bisa menyita fokus Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo gadis berusia dua puluh delapan tahun, lebih tua dari tiga tahun dari Minseok dan lebih muda satu tahun dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dekat dengan Minseok, karena Kyungsoo adalah anak agkat dari G Dragon – Ahn Sohee – orangtua Minseok.

Itu terjadi saat Kyungsoo berusia tujuh tahun, orangtua Kyungsoo dulunya adalah seorang pegawai di perusahaan milik ayah Minseok, namun mereka meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan kerja, sebagai ganti rugi mereka mengangkat Kyungsoo sebagai anak, untuk menjadi teman Minseok selain karena kewajiban akibat kecelakaan yang dialami orangtua Kyungsoo, mereka tidak membedakan antara Kyungsoo dan Minseok sehingga membuat Kyungsoo seperti bukan anak angkat, terlebih Minseok selalu bergantung kepadanya dalam hal apapun entah dulu atau sekarang, sehingga keduanya seperti keluarga sungguhan, bahkan kedua orangtua Minseok sering berkata kenapa yang anak kandung bukan Kyungsoo saja, tapi Minseok tidak pernah marah sungguhan, ya dia marah tapi kemarahan ala bocah yang selalu dia lakukan jika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

…

Jam bagi para pekerja untuk mundur akhirnya berdentang, semua orang yang sedang melakukan rutinitas membosankan itu lantas mendesah lega, segera meregangkan badan setelah seharian berkutat dengan komputer dan kertas-kertas, dan hal yang sama pun di lakukan oleh Byun Baekhyun – Direktur divisi di perusahaan ayahnya, meregangkan semua otot yang terasa kaku sebentar lalu segera merapihkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas, tidak menunggu lama ia langsung turun dengan terburu dengan ponsel menempel di telinga.

Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja melihat hanya bisa geleng kepala, teman mereka sepertinya sudah kepalang cinta dengan gadis mungil bernama Kim Minseok. Teman, Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Baekhyun adalah teman, teman sejak masih disekolah dasar sampai sekarang, pertemanan kental mereka dimulai dari mereka yang berkelakuan sama, hobi yang sama dan lahir di tahun yang sama, sama-sama satu sekolah mulai dari bangku di SD sampai kuliah dan sekarang bekerja di tempat yang sama.

"Kurasa benar kalau orang yang kekanakan harus mendapatkan seorang yang kekanakan supaya jadi bertanggung jawab" Chanyeol berkomentar, membuat Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tidak salah? Astaga, kalau dua orang kekanakan dipersatukan mereka akan merpotkan semua orang" Jongdae agaknya masih dendam dengan Baekhyun dan Minseok perihal lembur gila yang dia terima.

"Jadi aku salah ya? Tapi Baekhyun menjadi lebih dewasa sejak bersama Minseok"

"Aku tidak tahu Chan, jangan bicarakan mereka atau aku akan meledak sekarang"

Disahuti oleh tawa menggelegar Park Chanyeol yang membuat mata semua tertuju kepadanya, tawa Chanyeol itu terdengar menyenangkan dan mendengarnya tertawa sedemikian lebar, rasanya mengalihkan rasa lelah, tentu saja itu bagi mereka para gadis, bagi Jongdae, dia benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan listrik dari tubuhnya supaya bisa menghentikan tawa menyebalkan itu.

"Dia sudah tidur" Kyungsoo berucap saat ia membuka pintu menemukan Baekhyun dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Berhentilah memanjakannya _oppa,_ kau membuatnya semakin manja dari hari kehari" gadis Do itu memimpin Baekhyun menju tempat dimana Minseok sedang tertidur, di sebuah _sofa bad_ yang ada di depan ruang tivi dengan posisi tengkurap. Terdengar Baekhyun menghela nafas lega saat kekasih tercintanya tidak kurang suatu apapun dan sedang tertidur dengan nyaman disana.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau sendiri sama saja" setelah memastikan pacarnya dan merapihkan barang-barang Minseok kedalam tas, Baekhyun duduk di kursi dapur bersama Kyungsoo meninkmati kopi buatan kakak pacarnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah kenal sejak lama, dulu mereka di klub yang sama waktu sekolah menengah atas sebelum Kyungsoo pindah ke Amerika dan baru kembali ketika ia dan Minseok bertunangan tiga tahun yang lalu. Mereka cukup dekat dan Kyungsoo gadis yang pintar, meski Kyungsoo satu tahun lebih muda namun ia berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Baekhyun berkat kelas akselerasi yang di ambilnya.

"Tapi kau itu tunangannya, dan sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah, masa iya kelakuannya begitu terus, kau tidak akan merawat anak kalian bersama seorang anak lainnya kan, astaga Minseok seperti bocah sepuluh tahun"

"Bukankah dia sangat manis"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal, sungguh berbicara dengan Baekhyun itu sama menyebalkannya jika kau berbicara dengan Minseok, Kyungsoo rasa itu alasannya mengapa mereka saling jatuh cinta.

"Lebih manis kekasih Daehyun, sungguh. Kalau boleh, aku ingin menukar Minseok dengan Youngjae"

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan itu, tapi punya pacar seperti Youngjae kurasa rambutku akan rontok, dia itu menakutkan"

Jadi malam itu habis dengan obrolan Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo, menggosipkan pacar adiknya yang galak, sampai dua orang itu pamit pulang, jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas waktu itu dan Minseok sudah sangat terlelap, jadi meski Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dia tidak akan bangun.

Minseok itu _sensitive_ , jika sedang tidur kemudian di bangunkan dia akan marah-marah makanya Baekhyun memilih membiarkan sampai terlelap agar ia aman membawa sang pujaan hati pulang ke apartemen mereka.

"Dia tidak menua, meski hobinya marah-marah tapi wajahnya tetap sama ketika dia masih tujuh belas tahun" gumam Baekhyun sembari mengamati wajah tidur Minseok yang lucu, ketika masih tujuh belas tahun, sejauh ini sembilan tahun sudah Baekhyun mencintai Minseok, dulu Minseok adalah adik kelasnya, ketika Minseok kelas satu SMA dan Baekhyun adalah seniornya.

Jaman masih menjadi anak sekolah Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongdae itu adalah anak-anak _popular_ , Jongdae adalah ketua klub paduan suara, Chanyeol kapten tim basket dan Baekhyun adalah ketua tim hore, dan apapun acaranya jika tim hore di ketuai oleh Baekhyun pasti akan ramai.

Baekhyun memiliki banyak julukan ketika masih sekolah, mulai dari pangeran cantik sampai badut sekolah. Dan dari kepopulerannya itu dia mendapatkan penggemar, seorang penggemar cantik bernama Kim Minseok.

 _Baekhyun membuka lokernya hari itu untuk mengambil buku sejarah dunia yang akan di gunakan jam kedua nanti, tapi ketika pintu loker telah terbuka ia malah mendapati sebuah kotak coklat warna merah muda lengkap dengan kartu warna senada diatasnya._

Seonbae, haranghaeyo _._

 _Aku melihatmu hari ini dan kau terlihat sangat tampan. Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu, kuharap kita bisa saling mengenal dan akrab._

 _Minseokkie._

Baekhyun terkekah mengingat surat Minseok tersebut. Dulu itu sangat sedikit atau bahkan jarang orang yang menyebutnya tampan, karena menurut mereka Baekhyun itu cantik, tapi untuk pertama kalinya seseorang menyebutnya tampan, sekalian mengungkapkan cinta dan entah bagaimana ketika dia melihat Minseok yang rupanya adik Kyungsoo dia langsung jatuh hati, dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat wanita lain dan hanya memandang Minseok, gadis itu adalah cinta pertama, sekaligus satu-satunya.

Namun baru berani mengungkapkan ketika ia lulus kuliah, dan tiga tahun lalu mereka bertunangan, tinggal menunggu Minseok lulus dari strata tiga nya maka Baekhyun akan mengikat Minseok untuk disucikan. Terikat dalam janji suci yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya tidak sadar.

…

Menjadi seseorang yang berbeda di tanah yang berbeda, mendapatkan pandangan yang berbeda yang pasti juga akan mendapatkan perlakuan berbeda, Luhan sadar benar dengan keadaan itu, karena ini bukanlah yang pertama.

Menjadi seseorang asing ditanah oranglain meski sebenarnya mereka masih serumpun, masih ditanah Asia walau berasal dari negara yang berbeda. Tapi yang namanya pandangan dan kebiasaan pasti akan sulit diubah, terlebih sudah mendarah daging sejak jaman nenek moyang.

Korea Selatan, negara tetangga yang sangat terkenal dengan _Hallyu Kpop_ nya. Terhitung ini adalah kali ketiganya bagi Luhan menginjakan kaki di tanah menara Namsan. Pertama dan kedua adalah, ketika dia menjadi siswa pertukaran pelajar dan yang kali ini, dia menjadi seseornag yang ditugaskan dalam sebuah proyek pekerjaan, alasan pemilihan dirinya sangatlah sederhana, karena Luhan pernah tinggal di Korea, mengerti bahasa juga tahu sedikit tentang negara Super Junior tersebut.

Ia bisa saja menolak, karena pada saat itu dan dalam divisi kerjanya bukan hanya Luhan yang mampu menguasai bahasa Korea, tapi beberapa rekannya bisa, bahkan menguasai beberapa bahasa, selain Mandarin, Korea juga Inggris, namun entahlah, Luhan hanya mengangguk saja saat itu, menerima secara terbuka tugas tersebut tanpa banyak protes. Karena kalau boleh jujur, bekerja di tempat sendiri itu lebih menyenangkan, tidak ada tatapan intimidasi atau sejenisnya, namun sekali lagi profesionalitas, mungkin itu yang mendasari Luhan mau menerima tawaran tersebut.

Selain profesionalitas, mungkin bisa sekalian menemui teman lama sekaligus jalan-jalan, sekarang dia sudah dewasa, jadi _bullying_ tidak mungkin terjadi kepadanya kan, tidak seperti ketika jaman sekolah dimana _bullying_ adalah hal yang umum, apalagi untuk anak-anak miskin, tidak menonjol atau pindahan seperti dirinya, itu dulu, sekelebat ingatan pahit tentang masalalunya ketika masih di Korea.

"Luhan"

Dan kali ini sepertinya dia juga tidak akan mengalami hal pahit, mengingat dia bukan anak-anak lagi, dan juga dia berteman dengan Sehun – anak salah seorang pengusaha kaya di Seoul.

"Maaf tidak menjemputmu kemarin, aku sibuk sekali" kata Sehun lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan Luhan di sebuah kafe pagi itu. Ia belum mulai bekerja dan akan memulainya lusa, jadi selama dia masih _free_ dia ingin bersantai terlebih dahulu. "Tidak masalah, aku tahu" sahutnya pendek.

"Syukurlah, aku sedikit cemas kemarin, kupikir kau akan marah"

"Jangan sok manis Sehun, laki-laki tidak akan merah-marah hanya karena tidak di jemput, kau berlebihan"

Yang dibalas dengan tawa renyah seorang Oh Sehun, bercanda sedikit tidak masalah kan, Luhan tampak begitu serius pagi ini, tidak seperti biasanya dan Sehun memang tidak sungguhan berkata seperti itu, hanya saja dia ingin menggoda, supaya tidak terlalu tegang.

" _Arra arra_. Aku hanya bercanda"

" _Yeah_ kau memang selalu bercanda"

Sehun tidak membalas karena sedang berbicara dengan pelayan, ingin memesan untuk sarapan, bangun pagi ini dia langsung pergi ke apartemen tempat dimana Luhan tinggal selama menetap di Korea, ingin minta maaf sekalian sarapan diluar. Sehun merasa tidak enak, saat ia pergi ke China dulu, Luhan menyambutnya dan banyak membantunya, namun ketika lelaki itu pergi ketempatnya dia malah tidak melakukan apapun, jadi dia merasa hutang maaf istilahnya.

"Aku dengar Byunhyun Group akan membangun sebuah _resort_ di pulau Bali, apa proyek itu yang menjadi kerjasama perusahaanmu dengan Byunhyun Group?" Sehun bertanya setelah pelayan pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanannya, Luhan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. "Wah, Byunhyun memang sedang mengincar Indonesia, negara dengan banyak penduduk memang selalu menarik perhatian untuk menanamkan modal" Sehun berkomentar lagi.

Luhan membenarkan perkataan Sehun lagi-lagi dengan anggukan kecil, karena dia sedang malas meladeni ocehan Sehun di pagi hari karena sejak tadi dia sedang menikmati kesendiriannya, tapi mau bagaimana, masa di usir kan kasihan.

…

Di pagi hari ketika Minseok bangun, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah senyuman segi empat Byun Baekhyun kesayangannya, senyuman itu bahkan lebih cerah dari matahari yang mencuri masuk keruangannya melalui celah ventilasi, membuat Minseok juga tersenyum tanpa sadar dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pria terkasih nomor dua setelah ayahnya.

" _Good morning_ " Baekhyun membisik pelan seraya mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Minseok, juga segera mengangkat tanpa beban tubuh Minseok _nya_ untuk duduk. "Kau ada kuliah hari ini?" lagi ia membisik, Minseok menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan, hari ini gadis Kim itu libur, dan Baekhyun merasa aneh, kenapa terlihat murung? Biasanya kalau libur senang? Apa masih marah tentang masalah kemarin, Minseok tidak pendendam sebelumnya, biasanya kalau malamnya sudah marah-marah, paginya akan tersenyum ceria lagi, lalu kenapa dengan hari ini.

"Tidak kuliah, tapi kau terlihat murung, kenapa?"

Minseok melonggarkan pelukannya, menunjukan wajahnya dengan bibir bawah maju dua senti, duh kalau tidak sedang mengharu biru Baekhyun yakin kalau dia sudah melumat bibir itu, tapi dia akan berakhir mendapat ceramah panjang dari Kyungsoo jika melakukannya sekarang, karena jika setelah ia melakukannya Minseok pasti akan menggebu mengadukannya kepada kakak galaknya, tidak terimakasih.

"Kau pasti sibuk terus kan, aku dirumah sendirian, Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pekerjaannya kau juga, Chanyeol dan Jongdae pasti kabur karena tidak mau menemaniku, kalian semua menyebalkan" tangis manja itu pecah di pagi hari, padahal seharunya Minseok sadar kalau sekarang sudah setengah tujuh dan Baekhyun masih menggunakan piama, belum mandi dan sedang memangkunya, bukankah dengan begitu seharusnya Minseok tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak akan bekerja, dia libur dua hari. Tapi memang dasar Minseok _nya_ saja yang suka memutuskan sendiri tanpa mau repot-repot memikirkan dulu jadi ya inilah akhirnya.

Menangis manja sampai waktu berlalu lima belas menit, saat akhirnya lelah menangis ia melonggarkan pelukannya lalu berganti memukuli dada Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau ini sudah tidak mencintaiku ya? Kau menyebalkan sekali sih"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengambil tangan mungil Minseok dan mencium punggungnya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat dan selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu sayang"

"Bohong, kalau kau cinta padaku, kenapa kau diam saja"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengeluhkan semua isi hatimu jadi setelah itu aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada kekasih cantikku ini supaya tidak marah"

Wajah Minseok yang sudah memerah karena menangis itu semakin memerah, ronanya jelas sekali akibat sedang tersipu, lucu sekali kan kekasih Byun Baekhyun ini. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau cantiknya Baekhyun ini sekarang mandi dan berdandan, kita kencan, bagaimana?"

"Kencan?" Minseok membeo, senggukannya menghilang seiring kebingungan yang kini memenuhi kepala kecilnya. Dan Baekhyun yang tahu kalau kekasihnya bingung segera menyunggingkan senyuman, sembari tangannya mengusap wajah dengan jejak airmata itu. "Hmm, sudah lama kita tidak kencan, mumpung aku sedang libur"

"Libur?" lagi Minseok membeo.

"Iya sayangku, bagaimana?"

Senyum segera mengembang di bibir Minseok setelah Baekhyun memberikan kepastian dan tidak lama setelah itu dia langsung melompat girang sembari berteriak, _Yey_. Dan Baekhyun yang melihat langsung tertawa, di pagi ini sudah berulangkali lelaki Byun itu dibuat tertawa oleh Minseok, mungkin karena inilah Baekhyun menjadi awet muda. Senangnya memiliki Kim Minseok dalam hidupnya.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau kita ke Namsan, pakai baju pasangan yang aku beli waktu itu, mau ya?" terdengar suara air dan suara Minseok yang berbenturan, samar tapi ia masih bisa menangkap maksudnya. " _As you wish baby_ " sahutnya sembari mengambil baju pasangan di lemari Minseok, menyiapkan pakaian untuk kekasihnya yang tengah mandi sekalian untuk dirinya.

…

Namsan Tower, salah satu destinasi yang paling diminati oleh wisatawan lokal maupun interlokal jika datang ke Seoul, selain karena pemandangannya yang indah, menara Namsan juga terkenal sebagai Eiffel _nya_ Korea. Dimana bagi mereka yang memiliki pasangan akan berbondong menuju Namsan untuk memasang gembok cinta dengan harapan cinta mereka akan tetap abadi selayaknya gembok itu terpasang disana dan mereka tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh ke Paris untuk melakukannya.

Meski sebenarnya Namsan bukan hanya tempat bagi mereka yang memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi itu adalah tempat wisata jadi diperuntukan untuk umum, siapapun bisa datang, bisa dengan teman, keluarga dan sebagainya atau bisa juga sendiri, meski Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau pergi ke Namsan seorang diri, dia selalu pergi kesana bertiga, dengan Chanyeol dan Jongdae, tapi sejak berpacaran dengan Minseok ia selalu pergi kesana dengan gadis itu, karena pergi ke Namsan seorang diri itu seperti kau membunuh hatimu karena akan disuguhkan pemandangan dimana semua orang bergandengan saling bercanda tawa, jadi daripada pergi ke Namsan seorang diri lebih bijak sana kalau waktu luang itu untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Tapi karena memiliki Minseok beda ceritanya untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun, daripada tidur seharian tanpa melakukan apapun lebih baik pergi berkencan seharian. Seperti sekarang, pasangan yang bergandengan dengan mesra itu mulai memasuki pelataran setelah memarkir mobil mereka. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari keduanya bahkan meski mereka harus mengantre untuk membeli tiket masuk. Minseok berceloteh banyak, mengatakan ini itu yang selalu dibalas senyum cerah oleh Baekhyun.

"Naik _cable car_ saja sayang, kan sekalian melihat pemandangan kota dari atas" Baekhyun mengusap pipi Minseok yang kini menggembung karena keinginannya untuk naik keatas dengan jalan kaki tidak di turuti. "Tapi mau jalan saja, lebih romantis Baek" rajuknya tidak mau menerima perkataan Baekhyun.

"Katanya mau sebentar saja di Namsan, setelah memasang gembok, kau ingin ke taman hiburan"

Raut murungnya segera berganti dengan mata berbinar dan dia langsung memekik girang, membuat semua pandangan tertuju kepada mereka, ada yang mencibir ada juga yang memuji, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, dia hanya memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada yang terkasihnya. "Jadi naik _cable car_ saja, _okay_?"

" _Call_ "

Setelah menemukan keputusan bagaimana mereka akan naik keatas, akhirnya keduanya sampai di loket pembelian tiket dan mendapatkan dua tiket masuk, tidak menunggu lama mereka sudah memasuki area tempat dan didalam banyak sekali orang dan penjual jajanan dan mata Minseok segera tertuju kesana, tanpa bertanya apapun kepada Baekhyun, Minseok menarik lelakinya pada penjual jajanan, memborong beberapa untuk dibawa keatas.

Saat sudah selesai dengan bawaan yang akan dibawa mereka akhirnya sampai di depan kendaraan gantung yang siap membawa keduanya naik keatas, Minseok mengeluh ingin buang air kecil maka dia meminta izin untuk pergi tapi menolak untuk ditemani. Akhirnya Baekhyun menunggu disana dan membuka ponselnya yang rupanya ada beberapa pesan masuk termasuk dari dua sahabatnya, Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

[ _Aku dan Jongdae akan pergi festival musik di balai kota, mau ikut tidak?_ ] – pesan dari Chanyeol. Dikirim pukul 07.15

[ _Ada festival musik di balai kota, mau datang? Ada Kim Taeyeon. Haha_ ] – pesan dari Jongdae. Dikirim pukul 08.00

Baekhyun berdecak kepada kedua sahabatnya, terlebih kepada Jongdae karena isi pesannya. Astaga, Minseok akan bermuram durja kalau membaca pesan ini. Tapi terdengar menarik, Baekhyun langsung menghubungi Jongdae begitu selesai membalas pesan Chanyeol. Jongdae itu sangat hobi menguak masalalu dirinya kepada Minseok. Mungkin dendam lelaki kotak itu terlalu banyak karena sering ia repotkan.

" _Ya_ Kim Jongdae"

…

Saat Minseok selesai dari acara buang airnya ia kembali ke tempat dimana kekasihnya menunggu, tapi ketika ia tiba di depan antrean mendapat _cable car_ kekasihnya tidak ada, hanya sekumpulan orang yang siap masuk seraya bertukar tawa, akhirnya Minseok mencari dimana kekasihnya yang ternyata sosok Baekhyun ada di sudut tempat mengantre, tempat yang lumayan jauh dari kerumunan, sangat cocok untuk bercakap dengan seseorang, Minseok kesal, kekasihnya ini bukannya menunggu ditempat yang bisa cepat mendapatkan kereta kabel ia malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri, dasar Byun Baekhyun.

Maka dengan langkah menggebu ia menghampiri Baekhyun, menarik ponsel lelaki itu dan mematikan sambungan, setelah itu ia menarik lelakinya menuju depan pintu _cable car_ yang kebetulan terbuka dan segera masuk, setelah menekan tombol _close,_ pintu langsung tertutup dengan hanya dua orang di dalamnya, Minseok tidak peduli dengan seruan orang yang tadi ingin ikut masuk, gadis itu ingin memarahi kekasihnya. Minseok siap memuntahkan amarahnya tapi perkataan tajam itu membuat Minseok kaget dan matanya langsung memanas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

.

Maaf untuk fanfiction baru ini. Aku kembali bukan _update_ an. Jujur aja, pasca badai bulan Oktober itu, sedikit mengguncang _mood_ nulis aku, tapi sekarang _mood_ nulisnya udah balik lagi, hanya saja untuk melanjutkan FF _Yaoi_ aku masih belum bisa bergerak buat maju, jadi aku memutuskan membuat FF ini, aku sempet mikir untuk berhenti menulis FF dan fokus ke _real live,_ tapi setelah dipikir kok kayak orang munafik ya, bilangnya mau berhenti tapi delusi tiap hari jadi akhirnya aku akan tetap menulis fanfiction. XiuHan, aku jatuh cinta sama XiuHan itu bukan karena liat mereka, cantik dan ganteng kemudian suka, **nggak** , ada prosesnya. Aku tahu, mungkin suatu saat aku akan merasa kalau ini tuh membosankan, tapi itu nanti, dan entah kapan jadi selama aku belum bosan aku akan tetap menulis. Buat para XiuHan _shipper_ yang masih galau dan bingung akan kehabisan FF XiuHan, jangan khawatir, aku nggak(Belum) akan berhenti. Aku nggak(Belum) akan berhenti. ChanBaek, Baekhyun juga pernah pacaran, KaiSoo, Kai juga pernah pacaran sama Krystal, _sama kayak kata Seo Janghoon Knowing Brother, kenapa harus sensitive padahal belum mengalami perceraian, hal yang biasa orang muda itu pcaran dan putus_. Toh kita juga mengalaminya kan, kalo mau ngomongin Idol pacaran, kita nggak tahu di belakang, yang ditampilkan di layar itu yang menguntungkan, mungkin di layar Baekhyun pacaran sama Taeyeon, tapi siapa yang tahu kalo sebenernya pacar Baekhyun itu aku. Hehe bercanda. Jadi aku akan bertahan dengan tulisan XiuHan _ku._ Dan ini adalah hasil dari pemikiran antara berhenti atau _stay_.

.

.

Moonbabee


	2. Overdose

[ _No Edit_ ] Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sekedar karangan. Apresiasi atas cinta pada sang idola. Bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan, menjelekan apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak. _Italic : Flashback._ Karakter lain muncul sesuai kebutuhan. Saya meminjam nama mereka karena itu memudahkan saya untuk berimajinasi, dan tidak perlu repot mencari nama, jadi ini hanya sekedar Fiksi dan Fiksi itu tidak nyata, meski beberapa kejadian diambil dari kisah nyata. (Momentnya maksudnya)

.

.

Namsan Tower, salah satu destinasi yang paling diminati oleh wisatawan lokal maupun interlokal jika datang ke Seoul, selain karena pemandangannya yang indah, menara Namsan juga terkenal sebagai Eiffel _nya_ Korea. Dimana bagi mereka yang memiliki pasangan akan berbondong menuju Namsan untuk memasang gembok cinta dengan harapan cinta mereka akan tetap abadi selayaknya gembok itu terpasang disana dan mereka tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh ke Paris untuk melakukannya.

Meski sebenarnya Namsan bukan hanya tempat bagi mereka yang memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi itu adalah tempat wisata jadi diperuntukan untuk umum, siapapun bisa datang, bisa dengan teman, keluarga dan sebagainya atau bisa juga sendiri, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Luhan, lelaki berkebangsaan China yang kini menatap menara itu dari pintu pelataran karena sedang mengantre untuk membeli tiket masuk.

Bagi sebagian atau malah kebanyakan orang, pergi ke Namsan sendiri itu membunuh hati tapi perasaan itu tidak berlaku baginya, ia sama sekali tidak masalah, meski harus mendapat pandangan dimana semua orang bergandengan, namun Luhan tidak masalah, sekalipun tidak. Ia dengan santai berjalan kesana kemari seorang diri, toh mereka tidak urus dengan dirinya, mereka hanya sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri sehingga tidak akan ada yang mencibir kesendiriannya.

Jadi, setelah membeli satu tiket masuk untuk dirinya sendiri, Luhan segera berjalan dengan cepat untuk masuk, ada dua belokan sekitar seratus meter dari pintu masuk, belok ke kanan untuk keatas mengunakan tangga, sambil menikmati jalanan menanjak sekalian udara segar, sementara belok ke kiri menggunakan kendaraan gantung, lebih cepat bisa sekalian meihat pemandangan kota dari atas. Luhan benci ketinggian tapi dia sedang tidak ingin berkeringat dan juga, dia hanya ingin sebentar berada di Namsan karena setelah itu ia ingin segera kembali ke apartemen untuk melanjutkan istirahat atau belanja kebutuhan.

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk belok ke kiri, menaiki tangga menuju kendaraan gantung, baru dua anak tangga ia naiki, dari atas seorang gadis berjalan cepat kearahnya dan menubrukan bahunya ke bahu Luhan, mereka bertabrakan, ia meminta maaf sembari mengangguk kecil lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Tidak mau banyak berfikir, Luhan memilih mengabaikan, namun lagi saat ia menaiki dua anak tangga berikutnya seorang pria juga melakukan hal yang sama, menabrak bahunya dan mengangguk kecil sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Apa orang Korea itu punya kebiasaan menabrak orang" grutunya dalam bahasa ibu.

Melanjutkan langkahnya, ia sampai ditempat mengantre, baru beberapa menit menunggu, ponselnya berbunyi, membuatnya urung masuk kedalam, meihat siapa yang memanggil rupanya ibunya. ia berjalan kesudut tempat mengantre yang jauh dari kerumunan dan menggeser tanda hijau.

"Halo mama" sapanya mengawali.

…

a Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

…

"Baekhyun sedang ada di Namsan" celetuk Chanyeol dan Jongdae bersama, membuat satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka mengerutkan kening, entah kebetulan atau apa, tapi Chanyeol dan Jongdae itu sering sekali berkata bersama, melakukan sesuatu yang sama, mereka seperti anak kembar, tapi tentu saja tidak, mereka beda secara fisik, bahkan tingginya saja seperti angka satu dan koma, Chanyeol satu dan Jongdae koma. Hehe.

"Bersama tunangannya?" itu Kim Taeyeon – satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka. "Tentu saja, di hari kerja saja mereka seperti perangko, apalagi dihari libur" kata Chanyeol.

"Romantis sekali, membuat iri" Taeyeon menyahut sekali, membuat dua pria beda tinggi itu geleng kepala, merasa tidak percaya dengan pendapat itu? Romantis? Ya, romantis. Tapi keromantisan mereka itu bisa menimbulkan kerugian orang lain. Sungguh.

"Jangan iri, aku yakin kau akan dapat yang seribu kali lebih baik dari Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun bilang mereka akan memasang gembok cinta" sebelum Taeyeon menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol, Jongdae muncul lagi setelah tadi menjauh sebentar untuk menerima panggilan dari Baekhyun.

"Lagi?" lelaki dengan tinggi 185 cm itu melotot tidak percaya, memasang gembok cinta? Lagi?

"Kurasa mereka ingin memenuhi Namsan dengan gembok atas nama mereka, kau tahu sendiri Minseok"

Minseok dan Baekhyun memang pasangan paling unik sedunia, Minseok yang manja dan Baekhyun si penurut. Baik Chanyeol maupun Jongdae yang sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak jaman masih hobi menangis sampai bisa menghasilkan lembaran won, mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepada Minseok dengan begitu dahsyatnya, sampai tingkah Baekhyun yang sudah aneh menjadi semakin aneh.

Tidak, mereka tidak membenci Minseok, tidak sama sekali karena mereka sudah mengenal lama, hanya saja asal muasal cinta dan bagaimana mereka bertemu itulah yang membuat mereka penasaran. Dan jika Baekhyun menganggap Minseok adalah cinta sehidup sematinya, maka Jongdae dan Chanyeol menganggap Minseok adalah adik sehidup semati mereka.

"Sudahlah, membahas Minseok dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah habis, mereka akan membuatku menjadi kesal" Jongdae memecahkan keheningan yang tiba-tiba melanda. Begitulah cintanya kepada Minseok, kasih sayang yang diungkapkan secara berbeda.

…

Saat Minseok selesai dari acara buang airnya ia kembali ke tempat dimana kekasihnya menunggu, tapi ketika ia tiba di depan antrean mendapat _cable car_ kekasihnya tidak ada, hanya sekumpulan orang yang siap masuk seraya bertukar tawa, akhirnya Minseok mencari dimana kekasihnya yang ternyata sosok Baekhyun ada di sudut tempat mengantre, tempat yang lumayan jauh dari kerumunan, sangat cocok untuk bercakap dengan seseorang, Minseok kesal, kekasihnya ini bukannya menunggu ditempat yang bisa cepat mendapatkan kereta kabel ia malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri, dasar Byun Baekhyun.

Maka dengan langkah menggebu ia menghampiri Baekhyun, menarik ponsel lelaki itu dan mematikan sambungan, setelah itu ia menarik lelakinya menuju depan pintu _cable car_ yang kebetulan terbuka dan segera masuk, setelah menekan tombol _close,_ pintu langsung tertutup dengan hanya dua orang di dalamnya, Minseok tidak peduli dengan seruan orang yang tadi ingin ikut masuk, gadis itu ingin memarahi kekasihnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan, dia pikir tempat ini miliknya, main tutup seenaknya"

Baekhyun sampai kembali di depan pintu _cable car_ ketika semua orang, kebanyakan para gadis sedang menggerutu pada benda gantung yang mulai berjalan naik dengan dua orang saja di dalamnya. Ia baru saja menghubungi Jongdae, berbicara sebentar dengan si kotak tivi begitu sebutan Minseok, sekalian mengatakan tidak bisa ikut karena Minseok libur jadi mereka pergi ke Namsan untuk memasang gembok cinta, dan ketika ia kembali, rupanya kekasihnya belum kembali juga, cukup lama untuk sekedar ke kamar kecil, apa pacarnya itu mampir dulu ke tukang jajanan?

Sebaiknya di hubungi saja, daripada dia mendengarkan grutuan para gadis tentang dua pengunjung yang tidak mau berbagi _cable car_ dan hanya di pakai berdua, mending mendengar suara pacarnya, sekalian menanyakan ada dimana, perlukah di jemput atau ditunggu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Minseok berjengit, kaget dan takut, ketika ia bersiap untuk memarahi kekasihnya yang tidak mengantre dengan benar dan malah sibuk bertelfonan, ia malah dikagetkan dengan seruan seseorang yang suaranya sangat asing. Segera Minseok mengangkat kepalanya menatap siapa orang dihadapannya, dan benar dia bukan Baekhyun. Mata Minseok langsung memanas, ada perasan takut yang tiba-tiba muncul dihatinya.

Untuk sesaat, Luhan terdiam di tempatnya ketika gadis ber baju putih dengan mantel abu-abu sebagai penghangatnya mengangkat kepala, wajah itu, bibir, mata itu, pipinya, kenapa mirip sekali. Disaat lelaki usia tiga puluh tahun itu sedang sibuk mengamati bagaimana wajah gadis dihadapannya, sebuah suara mendendang, salah satu lagu milik penyanyi Korea yang melegenda – TVXQ, bahkan kesukaannya pun sama.

"Baek~~~"

Tiba-tiba, pikiran Luhan pecah karena suara manja yang mengalun itu, terdengar menyebalkan, perasaan kesalnya kembali lagi secara mendadak, dasar bocah SMA pikir Luhan sarkas, lalu tidak berapa lama, tubuhnya bergerak, mengambil ponsel yang sedang menempel di telinga dan mematikan sambungan, tentu saja, bocah itu langsung memekik.

"Ya, kenapa kau mengambil ponselku?" serunya tidak terima, pipinya menggembung dan memerah, lucu sih, tapi kalau ingat kelakuannya yang mengambil ponselnya tadi, dia jadi kesal.

"Kembalikan ponselku" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas tepat di depan mata gadis itu. "Kembalikan dulu milikku" balasnya tidak mau kalah, beginilah, anak SMA memang tidak tahu aturan dan sopan santun kepada orang dewasa.

""Kau yang memulai, kau seenaknya mengambil ponselku, menarikku masuk lalu apa? Kau sama sekali tidak minta maaf"

"Aku belum sempat melakukannya karena pacarku menelfon, aku pikir tadi kau pacarku karena kalian tampak sama dari belakang" ia semakin menggebu, matanya lurus tertuju pada ponsel yang Luhan genggam.

"Pacarmu? Kau berpacaran dengan om-om? Woah, sulit dipercaya?" dan kali ini baru dia menatap Luhan, tepat dimata dengan mata tanpa _eyelid_ nya yang tampak mempesona. " _Mwo_? Om-om? _Ya_ , pacarku masih dua puluh delapan tahun asal kau tahu?"

"Hey nak, bahkan jika dia masih dua puluhan, jika berpacaran dengan bocah sepertimu itu sama saja dengan kau berpacaran dengan om-om"

"Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang kau sebut bocah hah?"

" _Hey_ , ada orang disini? Apa aku sendirian disini, tentu saja kau. Kau pikir aku akan mengatai diriku sendiri sebagai bocah?"

"Oh jadi kau merasa sudah dewasa? Orang dewasa itu seperti pacarku, dia baik, lembut dan sangat perhatian, bahkan Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang bermuka bongsor saja kelakuannya masih lebih baik darimu, kau itu bukan orang dewasa tapi orang tua"

Di tempat lain, secara bersamaan Chanyeol dan Jongdae bersin saat salah satu _band_ sedang tampil, membuat lagi-lagi Kim Taeyeon mengerutkan keningnya, bahkan untuk hal seperti bersin saja, mereka bersama, bukan kah ini lebih hebat dari _twins_?

"Apa kau bilang? Orang tua? Hey bayi besar, jaga bicaramu ya?"

" _Apa?_ Bayi besar? Kuadukan kau ya, aku akan ini sudah dewasa" jeritnya memekakan telinga.

"Orang dewasa tidak ada yang menjerit histeris seperti itu dasar bayi"

"Dasar orangtua, lelaki tua. Dasar manusia menyebalkan"

…

Baekhyun terus memandangi ponselnya, hatinya mendadak dikabuti rasa cemas, tidak biasanya Minseok mematikan ponselnya saat sedang berbicara dan apa yang diucapkannya belum selesai, apa ponselnya mati? Apa dia masih di kamar kecil? Haruskan ia menyusulnya.

Dicoba lagi Baekhyun menghubungi nomor dengan nama " _Catty Pie_ " karena Minseok tampak seperti kucing kecil yang menggemaskan, jadi nama untuk wanita kesayangannya setelah ibunya adalah _Catty Pie,_ awalnya terhubung lalu kemudian tut yang berulang kali. Yang artinya nomor tidak aktif.

Dirundung rasa cemas, Baekhyun turun lagi dari sana dan berlari menuju ke toilet umum yang jaraknya agak sedikit jauh dari tempat menuju tangga manual dan tangga _cable car_. Lima belas menit waktu yang Baekhyun butuhkan untuk mencapai toilet umum.

Tapi sialnya dia tidak bisa masuk, dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak diteriaki lelaki mesum karena masuk ke kamar mandi wanita, belum lagi kalau ia bertemu Minseok di dalam, bisa-bisa kekasih cantiknya akan mendiamkannya berhari-hari karena mengira Baekhyun melakukan hal kriminal dengan mengintip wanita.

Pintu _cable car_ terbuka, dan karena takut lelaki ini mengikutinya jika keluar duluan, Minseok mendorong tubuh besar itu hingga jatuh terduduk, segera secepat kelinci berlari, Minseok keluar dari sana, menuju _cable car_ di sebelah yang akan membawanya turun.

" _Ya, hey_ jangan pergi"

Suara itu menggelegar, bahkan saat Minseok sudah masuk ke _cable car_ yang berisi sepuluh orang sedang berbincang, ish dasar lelaki menyebalkan. Begitu gerutuannya dalam hati. Hari ini dia sedang bahagia, karena bisa berkencan dengan, Ah benar. Kemarahan Minseok terhadap lelaki asing itu lenyap seketika saat ia sadar tentang kekasihnya.

Lelaki yang menjadi biang keterjebakannya dengan manusia super menyebalkan yang sudah mengatainya bocah, pokoknya Minseok akan marah kepada Baekhyun, lelaki itu harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah merusak hari menyenangkan ini.

"Dasar Baekhyun, aku benci padanya, aku akan memutuskannya" katanya, sungguh, Minseok sepertinya tuan puteri yang kelewat dimanja semua orang, sampai dia tidak tahu tempat jika ingin menggerutu, bahkan ketika di dalam kendaraan umum dengan orang lain di dalamnya, yang tentu saja ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian, semua mata langsung tertuju padanya, karena gerutuannya dilengkapi dengan hentakan kaki yang keras.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Mau aku adukan pada ayahku?"

Yang mendengar hanya geleng kepala, _siapa orangtua yang melepaskan bocah manja ini sendirian_. Begitu pikiran penumpang lain, mengabaikan Minseok yang masih menggerutu. Sampai mereka turun dan berada di bawah, tidak mau repot-repot mencari Baekhyun, Minseok berjalan keluar menuju parkiran, keluar dari sana, ia menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Dengan isyarat jari ia mengarahkan sang supir dan mereka melesat dari sana.

Ia sama sekali lupa, lupa dengan niatnya yang sudah tersusun secara indah tentang hari ini, pergi kencan ke Namsan, bermain di taman hiburan, piknik sore di taman, lalu makan malam romantis di pinggiran rungai Han, semua hancur dan Minseok menjadi sedih. Atau bahkan niat memasang gembok saja belum sempat, dan sekarang dia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Tidak, Minseok tidak akan pulang, dia akan kabur dari Baekhyun, biarkan saja Baekhyun mati tanpa dirinya, salah sendiri membuatnya terjebak dengan lelaki menyebalkan itu. Kalau yang tadi dia tarik adalah benar Baekhyun kan pasti mereka sekarang sudah akan menuju taman hiburan, bukannya Baekhyun entah dimana dan Minseok berada di taksi untuk pulang.

"Dasar Baekhyun menyebalkan, aku membenci dirinya"

Minseok menghentakan kakinya di lantai mobil, yang tanpa ia ketahui bahwa semua gerakan bibir dan tubuhnya mengundang si pengemudi tertawa, menurutnya gadis yang menjadi penumpangnya itu sangat lucu, dan berfikir seorang bernama Baekhyun pasti _babysitter_ nya yang sedang membuat kesalahan padanya.

…

Disaat Minseok sedang duduk nyaman sembari dibawa pulang oleh supir taksi, Baekhyun sedang mondar-mandir mencari kekasih hatinya dari sudut kesudut, mendapat pandangan aneh dari semua orang yang ditanyainya tentang gadisnya dan mendapat makian dari beberapa pria karena mengira kekasih mereka adalah Minseok, sampai keributan membuat semua orang berbondong berlarian, mengerumuni sesuatu sekalian mengambil gambar.

Baekhyun awalnya tidak peduli, tapi karena semua orang berlarian kearah yang sama, maka ia ikut kesana, siapa tahu orang yang dicarinya ada disana, ketika semua orang berkumpul menjadi satu, akan lebih mudah menemukannya ketimbang berpencaran.

Seorang jatuh, dari tangga, tubuh kecilnya menggelingding seperti bola dari atas tempat pengunjung menunggu atrean _cable car,_ seorang gadis, memakai baju bergambar seorang anak perempuan duduk di atas sepeda lalu di lengkapi dengan balutan mantel abu-abu sebagai penghangat.

Rambut panjang gelombang yang terurai itu menutupi wajah, ada juga yang menempel pada kening karena dari keing yang pasti berbenturan dengan undak-undakan itu mengeluarkan darah, mengalir deras seperti aliran anak sungai. "Tolong hubungi ambulan, seseorang yang mendudah tas gadis itu berseru, dia sedang mencari kartu identitas sepertinya.

"Dia berlari dari atas, kurasa kakinya terkilir tolong luruskan kakinya" suara lagi menyeru, pandangan Luhan jatuh pada kakinya, anak itu terlalu banyak menghantak kaki, dan dia juga ceroboh, jatuh dari atas seperti sama sekali tidak membuatnya heran. Begitu lelaki bernama Luhan berpikir tentang gadis yang kini dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Tidak mau repot-repot dalam kerumunan, ia hendak pergi, berbalik menjauh dari kerumunan namun belum jauh langkahnya, sebuah suara mengintrupsi. "Minnie-ah" itu terdengar seperti dikesunyian malam, dimana hanya ia yang mendengar tanpa bisikan lain dari orang-orang sekitar.

 _Minnie_?

" _Minnie tidak akan jatuh_ gege _,_ gege _tenang saja" suara itu terdengar imut, dan panggilan yang selalu Luhan ingin untuk dengar itu mengalun seperti nada denting piano dalam filem horor, indah tapi menyebalkan dan menakutkan. Gadis itu tidak pernah memanggilnya seimut dan semanja itu karena, ia lebih tua satu bulan dari Luhan, tapi jika menginginkan sesuatu darinya, ia akan bersikap sangat manis dan manja, persisi seperti sekarang._

 _Ingin berjalan diatas pagar pembatas tepian pantai dengan tangan Luhan membantu keseimbangan, yang jujur saja, sekuat apapun Luhan memegang tanagn itu, ia tetap yakut setengah mati kalau-kalau kekasihnya akan jatuh, karena selain pagar pembatasnya yang lumayan tinggi, tubuhnya juga sedikit berisi meski katanya sudah turun lebih dari sepuluh kilo. "_ Gege _akan sangat sedih kalau Minnie samapi terjatuh, jadi turun ya?" bujuk lelaki China itu dengan sangat sedikit memaksa, namun gadis dengan pipi gembul yang selalu Luhan sebut sebagai_ baozi _itu malah semakin di gembungkan, ia berdiri menjadi berhadapan, yang mana sangat menakuti si lelaki karena gerakannya terlalu cepat meski kadar keimutan wajah itu meningkat jutaan kali lipat._

" _Jangan bergerak secepat itu sayang" Luhan memekik, mengeratkan genggaman tangan kecil itu. "Aku ini bukan anak kecil Lu, aku wanita dewasa, jadi berhentilah mencemaskan aku" grutuannya terdengar menyebalkan. "Aku tidak akan jatuh, mau bukti? Lepaskan tanganku" tentu saja Luhan menolak, bukannya melepas ia malah semakin mengeratkan, yang mana membuat gadisnya menghentak tangan Luhan._

 _kejadiannya begitu cepat, seperti hembusan angin yang membawa suara debuman yang begitu keras, ketika Luhan tersadar dari keterpakuannya, gadisnya sudah terbaring ditanah dengan posisi tengkurap, darah segar terlihat mengalir diantara selangkangan, seketika semua berpacu bersamaan meminta dicerna oleh kepala Luhan yang mendadak membeku._

" _Minnie" dan hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah, memekikan nama itu dengan ketakutan penuh._

Saat Luhan berbalik dan ingin melihat sosok yang baru saja jatuh dari tangga, semua orang sudah berlalu dari sana dengan bangsal dorong penuh kerumunan, bunyi sirine ambulan lalu mengalihkan.

"Bukan Minseok" disusul suara seorang pria yang terdengar begitu frustasi dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna juga terlihat mengkilap basah. Seakan melihat dirinya dimasa lalu, Luhan mendadak merasa hatinya kembali teriris, perasaan kehilangan itu muncul lagi, sesak didada begitu melanda, sampai akhirnya ia menangis dalam diam mengingat seseorang yang menguasai hatinya diatas segalanya.

"Minnie"

…

Minseok batuk sungguhuan, jika tadi ia batuk bohongan untuk meredam amarah Kyungsoo yang menggebu seperti ingin mengulitinya, maka beda dengan kali ini, ia sungguh tersedak, hanya karena seseorang memanggilnya, hanya terbatuk kecil, tapi itu cukup membuatnya sesak dan sulit bernafas.

Ketika ia memandang kesamping, rupanya sosok jangkung nan tampan Shim Changmin – cinta pertamanya yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik. "Oppa~" panggilnya mendayu, segera berlari menuju Changmin yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau baru menangis ya? Matamu sembab sekali" Changmin mengusap air mata yang menggantung di bulu mata indah gadis Kim itu.

"Kyungsoo _eonnie_ memarahiku, marahnya sangat menakutkan seperti ingin mengulitiku padahal aku tidak salah" adunya dengan manja. "Kalau sudah begini aku adalah _eonnie_ nya" cibir Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng.

"Pasti ada alasannya dia memarahimu, apa kau menjatuhkan pancinya?" Changmin sangat tahu kalau dunia seorang Do Kyungsoo adalah bersama panci mengkilap nan bersih serta dapur cantiknya, kemarahan tidak terduga akan terjadi jika sesuatu menimpa panci-pancinya.

"Tidak, aku sedang kesal dengan Baekhyun tapi dia malah memarahiku, seharusnya dia memarahi Baekhyun karena membuatnya terjebak dengan lelaki tua menyebalkan, masa aku dikatai bocah olehnya, kan menyebalkan"

 _Ah, anak ini tidak sadar diri rupanya_. Changmin berkata dalam hati, tentu sjaa dalam hati karena dia tidak mau berakhir dengan hal-hal tidak di inginkan menimpa dirinya, seperti menenangkan Minseok yang sedang bermuram durja dan mengadu panjang lebar kepada ayahnya, atau jika tidak kepada Yunho – ayahnya yang sudah pasti akan membela Minseok ketimbang dirinya. Miris kan, Minseok itu memang menyebalkan tapi dia sangat _lovable_ sekali "Jadi aku meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahunya, biarkan saja dia kelimpungan mencariku di Namsan…

"Apa?!" belum selesai Minseok dengan ceritanya, Changmin sudah menyela dengan pekikan mengagetkan yang membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian se isi _café_. Dan mata Minseok yang sudah berlinangan semakin menampilkan kaca bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja. "Kerja bagus Minseok, biarkan saja seperti itu, biarkan Baekhyun kelimpungan, dia sudah membuatmu kesulitan" akhirnya yang terucap dari mulutnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan hatinya.

Dan dia mendapatkan delikan dari Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa begitu mirip dengan ayah Minseok, ia nyengir kuda, menggumamkan kata _aku asal bicara_ tanpa suara, lalu menambahkan _hubungi Baekhyun._

"Benar kan, aku tidak salah, yang salah itu Baekhyun"

…

Tubuh Baekhyun luruh karena rasa lemah yang menjalari kakinya, suara Kyungsoo di sebrang yang memberitahukan bahwa Minseok ada bersamanya di _café_ milik Kyungsoo, ia merasa lega. Kekasihnya aman, rupanya sesuatu terjadi hingga Minseok memutuskan pulang duluan.

"Pastikan dia tidak kabur lagi, Kyungsoo, aku akan sampai disana dalam tiga puluh menit" katanya dengan nada tegas, Baekhyun memang cemas, takut dan segala rasa yang bercampur menjadi satu, tapi menurutnya Minseok keterlaluan kali ini.

Pergi tanpa izin, kalau ada apa-apa di jalan keluarga Minseok pasti akan menyalahkannya, menuduhnya tidak becus menjaga Minseok dan lalai dari apa yang telah ia janjikan untuk selalu menjaga dan membuat Minseok selalu aman, bukan hal mungkin keluarga Minseok akan menarik restu yang telah susah Baekhyun dapatkan selama ini.

Susahnya mendapatkan restu keluarga Minseok, membuat Baekhyun baru bisa mengikat gadisnya dalam ikatan pertunangan tiga tahun lalu, ceritanya panjang mengapa keluarga Minseok begitu selektif untuk urusan jodoh, ssehingga mereka tidak asal menerima meski anak mereka berpacaran dengan keluarga sekelas _Hyun Family_. Keluarga yang sangat terpandang di Korea, selain kaya raya, _Hyun Family_ juga memiliki martabat dan pandangan yang sangat di hormati.

Kakek Byun yang bernama Byun Taehyun pengusaha batu permata yang menikah dengan puteri perdana menteri Inggris dan melahirkan dua orang anak pertama adalah ayah Baekhyun yang bernama Byun Jaehyun dan adiknya bernama Byun Joohyun. Satu keluarga Byun memiliki satu induk perusahaan yang bernama Byunhyun Group.

Sebagai anak pertama Byun Jaehyun memegang jabatan sebagai CEO dan isterinya Kim Doyoung yang tidak lain adalah ibu Baekhyun menjalankan perusahaan anak cabang, Byun Joohyun menjabat sebagai presiden distribusi dan suaminya adalah presiden direktur di perusahaan ayahnya, dan Baekhyun sebagai anak pertama dan cucu tertua dari Byun Taehyun menjabat sebagai direktur divisi, karena dia masih harus banyak belajar, begitu juga dengan Byun Daehyun adik dari Baekhyun yang saat ini memulai semuanya dari nol seperti Baekhyun dulu, menjadi pesuruh Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang merupakan mentornya.

Semua berangsur, tidak kemudian langsung berada diatas meski mereka terlahir untuk tidak mengalami kesulitan, istilahnya mereka terlahir dengan sendok emas di mulut mereka. Namun meski begitu tidak serta merta membuat keluarga Minseok menerima Baekhyun begitu saja meski latar belakang Baekhyun mampu menjamin kehidupan puteri tunggal G-Dragon dan Ahn Sohee, orang yang juga memiliki kedudukan di Korea namun sekarang menetap di Amerika.

Empat tahun cinta Baekhyun tidak pernah pudar, meski ia lulus sekolah menengah atas, melanjutkan sekolah di perguruan tinggi lalu Minseok sempat pindah ke Amerika sampai Baekhyun lulus dan datang ke Amerika mencari Minseok, melamar gadis kecintaannya yang pada saat itu ia langsung ditolak mentah-mentah, dan baru mendapatkan lampu hijau setelah kegencaran usahanya selama dua tahun, di tahun berikutnya mereka bertunangan, satu tahun lagi. Jika Baekhyun sukses dengan tugas dari ayahnya ia akan mendapat kenaikan jabatan dan Minseok lulus dari strata tiganya, mereka akan menikah, tinggal satu tahun lagi dan kisah cinta Baekhyun akan bermuara pada pelaminan.

Dan jika hanya masalah hal sepele seperti ini ia dan Minseok berakhir, Baekhyun tidak tahu hidupnya akan seperti apa, bukan hal mustahil dia akan bunuh diri, memang terlalu picisan, dan tidak _gentleman_ tapi daripada hidup tanpa Minseok dan melihat gadis itu bersama orang lain, Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup. Bukankah ada syair yang berkata, _demi cinta kurela genggam bara api_. Jadi setelah ia kepanasan menggenggam bara api lalu mereka tidak berakhir bersama bukan kah saat itu dia sudah terbakar dan mati, menjadi abu tak berguna yang akan menghilang seiring hembusan angin.

"Baekhyun"

Minseok memekik ketika pelukannya pada lengan besar Changmin terlepas dan seseorang mendekapnya dalam pelukan, bau tubuh segar itu menusuk sampai kehidung, menghipnotis Minseok untuk sesaat jika saja dentum jantung itu tidak menggema seperti seseorang hendak mendobrak pintu. Lelaki itu tampak begitu ketakutan, apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa? Kenapa pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku? Apa kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku ketika tidak mendapatimu dimana-mana? Berhentilah membuatku cemas dan bisakah sedikit menjadi dewasa" gemanya cukup mengagetkan, itu adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang dalam keadaan amarah yang memuncak, sampai membuat Changmin dan Kyungsoo yang mengenal betul sosok sulung Byun itu ternganga tidak percaya. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, wajah Minseok langsung memerah, dia semakin marah, menurutnya kesalahannya ada pada lelaki itu, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak berani membantah, sesuatu yang keras seakan menyumbat tenggorokannya.

" _Oppa_ "

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau manja, tapi ketahuilah tempat dimana kau harus bersikap manja, dan bersikap dewasa tempatkan dirimu selayaknya wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan sudah bertunangan"

Bahkan panggilan Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan saja tidak di hiraukan oleh Baekhyun, dia marah besar tapi Kyungsoo bisa melihat kalau Baekhyun menahan sesuatu untuk jatuh dari mata, sesuatu pasti tejadi sebelum Baekhyun sampai kemari dengan emosi setinggi kepala.

"Jangan membuat aku…

"Apa? Apa kau akan mengatakan kalau jangan sampai membuat aku muak padamu? Kalau kau muak kenapa kau masih bersamaku? Aku benci padamu"

"Minseok" Changmin memekik memanggil gadis itu, ia berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang langsung tertunduk dan Kyungsoo yang masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Sampai isakan Baekhyun mulai terdengar kecil-kecil disaat itulah Kyungsoo tersadar. Namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena Minseok sudah keburu kabur.

…

Seharusnya Luhan bisa seperti bunga _dandelion_ , terbang dengan begitu bebas seperti jiwa yang terluka tapi ketika sudah menancapkan akar pada tanah ditempat yang baru dia akan tumbuh menjadi kuncup baru dan melupakan masalalu yang menyedihkan.

Tapi dia tidak bisa, sejauh apapun dia pergi meski harus keujung dunia sekalipun, hatinya akan selalu berdenyut sakit, nyeri tidak tertahankan seperti keadaan itu terjadi lima menit yang lalu padahal semua sudah berlalu delapan tahun yang lalu.

Delapan telah berlalu sejak kejadian yang pada akhirnya mengubah seluruh hidupnya, menjebak dirinya pada kesendirian abadi yang selalu berhasil memporak-porandakan suasana hati. Membuat jalan hidupnya entah akan bagaimana dan berakhir seperti apa.

Sejak saat dimana Luhan kehilangan separuh jiwanya, Luhan merasa bahwa ia hidup tapi mati, seperti orang paling munafik di dunia dengan selalu berkata, _I'm fine_ padahal dalam hati selalu menangis sampai berdarah-darah.

Masalahnya tidak serumit cerita dari Italia yang menyihir jutaan manusia dengan judul Romeo and Juliet, tidak berakhir dengan kematian abadi atau tidak se menakjubkan cerita Adam and Eve dan juga tidak berakhir dengan pertemuan yang indah. Tapi ceritanya, seperti perpaduan dua kisah tersebut menjadi kisah menakjubkan yang berakhir perpisahan, akan lebih baik jika ia berakhir mati, setidaknya ia tidak akan merasakan kesakitan ini secara berlarut-larut, namun tuhan tidak sebaik itu kepadanya.

Sehingga ia masih hidup sampai detik ini bersama luka menganga dalam hati yang kian hari kian menyakitkan hingga aroma busuknya memekakan diri.

" _Tidak masalah kau ingin pulang Lu, aku tahu kau merindukan rumah"_

" _Maafkan aku Min"_

" _Aku akan membuatkan kopi untukmu ketika kau datang lagi suatu hari. Mari mendengarkan lagu_ Lucky _sambil bersantai"_

" _Aku mencintaimu Min"_

" _Aku juga"_

"Dasar pembohong"

Minseok memukuli dadanya dengan kepala tertunduk di pinggir sungai. Hatinya begitu sakit. Minseok merasa dia tidak masalah jika orang lain mengatainya manja dan tidak dewasa, tapi ketika semua itu terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun, rasanya hatinya seperti diremas hingga pecah. Itu terdengar seperti, selama ini Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura menerima sifatnya yang manja, padahal kepada siapa lagi Minseok bisa bermanja-manja ketika kedua orangtuanya berada nun jauh disana, tidak mungkin kepada Kyungsoo karena, pun Kyungsoo punya kehidupan pribadi, kepada Changmin apalagi mengingat dia juga sudah bertunangan.

Atau kepada teman-temannya, atau teman Baekhyun yang mana sudah menganggap dirinya seperti adik. Minseok pasti tetap merasakan kekurangan yang mendalam, ia hanya ingin Baekhyun.

Dan ketika ia hanya ingin diperhatikan lelaki itu namun pada kenyataannya ia tidak suka sepenuhnya maka kepada siapa ia akan mencari perhatian, bahkan jika tunangannya sendiri tidak suka bukankah orang lain juga tidak akan menyukainya.

Ia tidak suka, tapi mengapa baru mengatakannya. Kalau sejak dulu ia mengatakan tidak ingin memiliki tunangan dengan kadar sifat kekanakan yang overdosis maka Minseok akan menuruti orangtuanya dengan menolak Baekhyun dan menerima pilihan orangtuanya.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat, orangtuanya sudah berubah pikiran tantang masadepan hubungan Minseok dan Baekhyun, mereka sudah kepalang suka dan Minseok sudah kepalang cinta.

Akan sangat menyakitkan baginya jika harus berpisah dengan Baekhyun, Minseok tidak mau tragedi itu terulang kembali, cukup sekali saja luka itu menggores dan meninggalkan bekas luka, jangan di ulang lagi karena kesakitannya akan berlipat ganda dari sebelumnya.

…

"Jangan membuat aku kehilanganmu hanya karena sesuatu yang sepele"

Baekhyun melengkapi kalimatnya setelah Minseok pergi begitu jauh dengan suara penuh kefrustasian, membuat dua manusia beda jenis kelamin itu menghela nafas. Kyungsoo segera mengambil satu gelas berisi air mineral dan Changmin menarik lelaki Byun itu untuk masuk ruangan disamping meja kasir, ruangan milik Kyungsoo yang dilengkapi sebuah _sofa bad._

Changmin tetap diam, membiarkan Baekhyun menuntaskan sesak hati yang pasti dirasakannya. Sesuatu pasti terjadi saat mereka berdua masih berada di Namsan, Baekhyun tidak mungkin semarah ini jika masalahnya adalah sesuatu yang kecil, atau Minseok membesarkan masalah kecil dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri sehingga Baekhyun merasakan kecemasan dan berakhir tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

Dan masalahnya pasti lebih dari sekedar Minseok kelewat manja karena biasanya, bahkan meski Minseok mengacaukan bahan rapat Baekhyun, lelaki yang lebih muda enam tahun darinya itu tidak pernah marah, paling-paling ia akan menghela nafas lalu membuat yang baru, selesai, tapi melihat bagaimana sekarang dia terlihat berapi-api seperti itu sesuatu yang sangat besar.

Dan Changmin yakin, pasti berhubungan dengan kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu, sesuatu yang sempat mengguncang seluruh keluarga Kim hingga membuat mereka sangat selektif terhadap anak-anak gadis Kim termasuk Kyungsoo yang hanya sekedar anak angkat.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, meski Baekhyun telah mengantongi ikatan pertunangan yang secara resmi mengikat ia dan Minseok, namun putera sulung keluarga Byun itu tetap merasa was-was. Sebelum ia dan Minseok menikah maka kapan saja, Baekhyun bisa kehilangan Minseok. Semua orang tahu, termasuk keluarga Byun.

…

Di sore yang cerah empat belas tahun yang lalu.

Gadis itu berdiri di ujung jalan dengan wajah memerah basah, bekas air mata menggantung di ujung bulu mata dan Luhan di tepian sungai, dengan wajah sembab berhias rambut brantakan.

Mereka bertatapan dengan mata mereka yang masih berhias kaca air di pelupak masing-masing.

"Apa kau menangis" lalu suara bak bocah terdengar menyapa indra, Luhan tidak sanggup menjawab, namun masih bisa bergerak untuk menganggukan kepala.

"Apa menangis?" lalu Luhan balas bertanya. "Kita melakukan hal yang sama" jawabnya seraya menoleh kesamping dengan air bergerak tertiup angin.

"Aku Kim Xiumin"

"Aku Luhan"

Perkenalan singkat, berawal dari tangis dan airmata dan diakhiri dengan hal serupa.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

Aku hanya sedang berfikir kalau, tingkat kegantengan Baekhyun meningkat di era The War, meskipun dia terus kembali menjadi sedia kala di Power, namun setelah nonton Master Key, aku ngrasa dia sangat _manly_. Ff ini bukan peralihan karena sekarang _yang nun jauh disana_ sudah punya pacar, bukan. Ini murni dari Tingkat kegantengan Baekhyun yang melonjak bahkan mengalahkan mas Yeol atau Kakak Hun. Aku masih XiuHan _Shipper. Hard._ Meski tidak menampik kalau ada rasa tidak se respect dulu terhadap _yang nun jauh disana._ Duh jadi ngomong aneh, abaikan saja bagian ini. Sampai jumpa.

.

.

 **muyasexiu** Tadinya mau bikin SeXiuHan, karena kayaknya SM lagi gencar mempromosikan SeXiu, tapi kayaknya SeXiu udah mulai banyak, jadi aku bikin BaekXiuHan aja. Biar lebih greget. Haha. Inheritors nya _Coming Soon_.

 **Alfaminnie99** Terimakasih sudah menunggu Ff ini, hehe.

 **XiLunara** XiuHan _is number one_ ya.

 **Haruman16** Di Inheritors kan Baek nyiksa Xiumin segitunya, gimana kalo disini Baek di siksa sama Umin sampe segitunya? Eheh. Balas dendam gitu, Tapi nggak tau sih mau nyuksa gimana, ini ceritanya mengalir, nggak kayak Inheritors yang emang terfikirkan sejak lama, jadi maaf kalau momennya kurang greget. FF ini absurd kayaknya, sebsurd penulisnya. Wkwk, sedikit-sedikit nanti juga nggak burem lagi, _okay._

 **Guest** Yang penting mah Xiu tetep _main cast_ lah, nggak tahu juga akan seperti apa nantinya, ikutin aja.

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** Inheritorsnya _coming soon_. Di tunggu aja, pasti di _update_ kok. _Okay_?

.

.

Moonbabee


	3. Miracles in December (十二月的奇迹)

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sekedar karangan. Apresiasi atas cinta pada sang idola. Bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan, menjelekan apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak. _Italic : Flashback._ Karakter lain muncul sesuai kebutuhan. Saya meminjam nama mereka karena itu memudahkan saya untuk berimajinasi, dan tidak perlu repot mencari nama, jadi ini hanya sekedar Fiksi dan Fiksi itu tidak nyata, meski beberapa kejadian diambil dari kisah nyata. ( _Moment_ nya maksudnya)

.

.

Cukup mengagetkan bagi seorang Yoo Seungho yang mengenal Minseok secara mendalam, ketika mendapati gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya datang kerumahnya dengan kepala tertunduk lesu dan wajah yang sudah seperti disengat ratusan lebah. Yang dengan hal itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk memaki siapa saja tamu yang datang ke apartemennya malam-malam disaat dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Aku menginap disini ya Seungho- _ya_ " kali ini mata sipit pemuda Yoo itu segera membulat saat Minseok memanggil namanya, _Seungho-_ ya? Apa dia sedang mimpi. Minseok hampir tidak pernah memanggil nama aslinya, karena Minseok memiliki sejuta julukan yang selalu ia berikan kepadanya. Apakah kepala gadis itu terbentur sesuatu? Atau dia baru saja jatuh dari atap gedung perusahaan ayahnya yang setinggi langit itu sehingga kepalanya kehilangan memori tentang panggilan yang selalu ia lontarkan kepadanya.

Bukannya Seungho tidak suka karena Minseok memanggil nama aslinya, tapi siapapun akan sekaget dirinya kalau mereka mengenal Minseok secara dekat nan dalam. " _Nuna_ "

"Aku mau dibuatkan _ramyeon_ dan kopi hangat, diluar sangat dingin"

"Ah, _ye ye_ "

Seperti orang bodoh, Seungho melakukan apa yang Minseok minta padahal dia tadi menggebu ingin mencekik siapa saja yang mengganggu dirinya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas, namun sekarang ia malah seakan lupa kalau dia punya tugas kuliah yang _deadline_ nya adalah besok.

"Mau cemilan sekalian _nuna?_ Aku punya banyak makanan ringan karena baru belanja bulanan"

" _Maekju_ saja ada tidak?" tawar Minseok, sambil menyeruput _ramyeon_ yang masih mengepulkan asap.

" _Maekju_?" Seungho bertanya sembari mencari di dalam kulkas besar miliknya. "Tidak ada, tapi aku punya _soju,_ bagaimana?"

"Bawakan dua"

"Dua?" Seungho menatap botol di tangan, dengan label sama, hanya ada dua, dan kalau diberikan semua kepada Minseok, sudah pasti akan habis. "Cepat Seungho- _ya_ "

"Oh _, ne ne_ " lalu seperti hipnotis, dengan cepat sampai membuatnya terpeleset, Seungho membawa dua botol tersebut dan meletakannya di atas meja, matanya melihat pada mangkuk dan gelas kopi di atas meja, sedikit terperangah karena gadis yang terlihat tidak punya semangat hidup itu sudah menandaskan semangkuk mie hangat nyaris panas dalam hitungan kurang dari dua menit, beserta kopinya.

Ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Sungguh memang, gadis bernama Kim Minseok ini memang yang paling hebat.

…

a Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

…

Sampai hari menjelang pukul delapan malam, Minseok bulang ke apartemen, tidak datang ke apartemen Kyungsoo, tidak juga pergi ke rumah paman Yunho, seperti biasanya jika sedang marah atau merajuk ia akan pergi ke rumah Yunho untuk mengadukan keluh kesahnya sampai dia tertidur. Namun kali ini tidak. Minseok entah kemana.

Ketika Baekhyun bertanya kepada Yunho menanyakan keberadaan sang pujaan hati kepada paman kesayangan Minseok itu, lelaki itu malah balas bertanya tentang keberadaan Minseok yang sudah mendengar cerita dari Changmin. Ponsel Minseok tidak aktif, sepertinya kehabisan daya sehingga sulit untuk dihubungi.

Minseok memiliki sebuah buku telepon kecil bergambar TVXQ, dimana di dalamnya terdapat nomor-nomor teman-temannya yang mana sudah Baekhyun hubungi namun semua mengatakan kalau Minseok tidak ada disana. Semua itu semakin membuatnya frustasi, bukan frustasi karena Minseok marah padanya, tapi karena Minseok tidak membawa dompetnya, dia meninggalkan itu di mobil dan Minseok pasti sedang kebingungan diluar sana, bukan tidak mungkin kan Minseok kelaparan, mengingat sejak pagi dia belum makan, atau mungkin kedinginan, minseok tidak bisa naik kendaraan karena tidak punya uang.

Kadar kecemasan Baekhyun sungguh berada diatas rata-rata. Pun ia sudah menyuruh Daehyun, Chanyeol dan Jongdae untuk mencarikan Minseok, namun salah satu dari mereka belum ada yang mengabarkan kalau mereka menemukan Minseok.

" _Ya_ Seo Jinwoo. Kau tahu?"

"Apa?" begitulah, Minseok selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Seo Jinwoo, katanya Seungho itu mirip seperti aktor yang bermain dalam drama Remember – War of the Son. Mulai dari wajah mereka yang mirip, juga Seungho adalah mahasiswa universitas hukum dan ketika masuk ia adalah pemegang nilai tertinggi secara nasional, _yeah_ akan sangat menyenangkan jika Seungho seperti Seo Jinwoo yang memiliki _photographic memory,_ dengan begitu dia akan dengan mudah dan cepat lulus kemudian bekerja di dunia hukum lebih cepat, namun sayangnya tidak, Seungho adalah manusia biasa dengan kecerdasan biasa sehingga harus tetap berusaha dengan keras untuk mempertahankan nilainya sehingga dia selalu lulus setiap tahun dengan perdikat terbaik.

"Aku sedang kesal kepada Baekhyun, dia itu menyebalkan sekali, masa membuat aku terjebak dengan lelaki menyebalkan lalu dia marah-marah padaku"

"Kau itu pantas dimarahi, _nuna._ Lagipulankau juga perginya tanpa izin"

"Kau itu tahu apa, bocah. Dasar Seo Jinwoo yang bodoh"

"Terserahlah _nuna."_ Minseok itu tingkat menyebalkannya setara dengan tingginya gunung Fuji, jadi jangan heran kalau hanya dalam beberapa menit Seungho sudah dibuat kesal meski hanya memperhatikan sosok yang sekarang mabuk padahal baru minum setengah botol. Minseok menghela nafas, lalu untuk beberapa saat, ia terdiam. Meneguk lagi _soju_ nya baru setelah itu berbicara lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku memang sedikit menyesal, dan aku merasa hari ini aku sangat salah kepada Baekhyun"

" _Yeah_ , setidaknya kau bisa merasa bersalah"

"Aku kan punya hati Jinwoo-ya. Apalagi kalau sedang marahan dengan Baekhyun, meski aku marah sampai ingin memukulnya, tapi kalau aku melakukannya aku pasti menyesal" tambahnya, Seungho sedikit tersentuh dengan kalimat itu, ternyata dalam keadaan mabuk, Minseok sungguh terdengar seperti wanita dewasa yang anggun.

"Tapi apa kau tahu Jinwoo-ya?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Aku sedang kesal kepada Baekhyun, dia itu menyebalkan sekali, masa membuat aku terjebak dengan lelaki menyebalkan lalu dia marah-marah padaku"

Seungho memasang wajah datar, Minseok sudah mengatakannya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya _nuna"_

"Dengarkan saja dulu kenapa sih, aku sedang curhat padamu. Dasar Kim Seondal"

Itu adalah julukan jika Seungho sudah mulai marah-marah. "Yayaya, lanjutkan saja curhatan tidak berguna itu, Kim Seondal ini akan mendengarkannya, Kim SUPER MENYEBALKAN Minseok"

Ia menghela nafas lagi. "Seharusnya aku sedang makan malam dengan Baekhyun, setelah lelah dari taman bermain kami akan makan malam di pinggir sungai Han dengan suasana romantis, tapi tahu tidak?"

"Ya, aku tahu, kau sedang kesal kepada Baekhyun, dia itu menyebalkan, karena telah membuat mu terjebak dengan lelaki menyebalkan lalu dia marah-marah padamu"

" _Oh, eotteokkae arrayo_? _Whoa_ , kau lumayan cerdas juga ya Seo Jinwoo, apa IQ mu lebih dari 100"

" _Ya_ "

Tepat setelah itu kepala Minseok jatuh ke meja. Pingsan karena terlalu banyak minum, ini adalah satu dari sekian juta hal menyebalkan dari seorang Kim Minseok. Yang membuat seorang Yoo Seungho harus kembali membersihkan rumahnya yang sudah mirip kapal pecah ini karena ulah Kim Minseok.

Pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah, memindahkan Minseok yang masih merancau tidak jelas kedalam kamar, baru setelah itu ia harus membersihkan ruang tamunya. Minseok sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur lalu dengan segera, Seungho mencari ponsel milik Minseok dan menghubungi Kyungsoo, mengatakan kalau Minseok ada dirumahnya. Namun sayangnya, ketika ia sudah menemukan apa yang dicari, rupanya benda itu mati, sehingga niat untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo harus di urungkan sejenak.

Seungho mengenal Kyungsoo, bahkan bisa dibilang ia mengenal seluruh anggota keluarga Minseok karena dua belas tahun lalu orangtua Minseok menitipkan anaknya kepada orangtua Seungho karena bersekolah di Seoul sementara mereka tetap tinggal di Guri, setiap satu bulan sekali mereka datang berkunjung, dan karena itulah Seungho dan Minseok menjadi dekat dan berteman, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang mana selalu ada bersama Minseok karena kemanjaan gadis Kim tersebut.

"Ah, ponselnya mati. Dasar merepotkan"

…

Merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, Luhan tidak peduli fakta jika ia belum mandi. Ia sudah lelah karena hari ini, semua melenceng dari apa yang ia ia rencanakan. Sarapan pagi di café dekat menara Namsan, dilanjutkan datang langsung kesana, setelah itu seharusnya ia langsung pulang, tapi melenceng jauh, dia harus bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan bernama Minseok.

Terjebak dalam _cable car_ , lalu terjebak menangis bersama, tangis bersama yang awalnya mengharukan namun tiba-tiba menyebalkan. Awalnya, Luhan pikir ini semacam _déjà vu_ karena ia seperti bertemu sosok Xiumin yang lain yang lebih ceria, namun nyatanya mereka berdua hanya sekedar mirip.

Mirip wajahnya, kesukaannya, suaranya. Namun dalam segi kepribadian, mereka berbeda, kepribadian mereka bertolak belakang, dimana Xiumin adalah sosok yang tenang, sangat kalem dan begitu anggun, sedangkan Minseok.

Eum, bagaimana Luhan menjelaskannya ya.

Bisa di katakan, gadis itu menyebalkan, tapi sangat ceria. Kalau boleh jujur Luhan suka bagaimana dia tertawa begitu lepas, sangat indah seakan bersama dentingan nada. Tapi dibalik seyum menyenangkannya, dia sangat kekanakan, suka mengeluh, menggerutu, se enaknya sendiri dan suka berlebihan terhadap segala hal.

Keseluruhan, meski semirip apapun keduanya, Lu Han sangat yakin. Xiumin tidak akan pernah tergantikan dalam hatinya. Xiumin tetap terindah, meski kata orang Xiumin membosankan karena dia terlalu pendiam. Tapi bagi Luhan, Xiumin tetaplah yang nomor satu.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti Min, tapi kau harus percaya bahwa, kau masih menguasai seluruh hatiku sejak dua belas tahun lalu sampai sekarang"

 _Seperti kelopak bunga yang habis masa, perlahan-lahan dengan tubuh lemasnya ia melepaskan satu-persatu mahkota yang awalnya begitu indah sehingga di puja seluruh masa. Sayangnya, ketika secara keseluruhan telah habis dan jatuh melebur menjadi debu yang berterbangan, itu semua akan terlupakan, bunga yang cantik itu akan terlupakan, dan lebah-lebah akan berpaling pada kuncup bunga yang lain._

" _Aku tidak akan pernah pergi meski sejengkal saja untuk meninggalkanmu jika kau adalah bunga itu" Luhan mengusap pelan punggung Xiumin yang ada dalam pelukannya yang kemudian balas memeluknya dengan erat. "Kenyatannya, semua lebah itu sama saja. Kau akan mati jika tidak berlari"_

" _Jika kau mati, apa kau pikir aku bisa hidup tanpamu?"_

" _Hidup ini bukan drama picisan, Luhan. Ada masanya hatimu menemukan kebosanan"_

" _Hentikan Xiumin-ah. Kau ini bicara apa? Kau berbicara seakan kau tidak percaya dengan cintaku" Xiumin maju mendekat dan duduk di pangkuan Luhan, tubuhnya di dorong oleh pemuda itu dan sekarang, dia sedang memasang wajah marah. Langsung saja, Xiumin mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir lelaki itu yang lansung dibalas sehingga ciuman mereka menjadi dalam._

 _Baru ketika Xiumin memukul pelan dada Luhan, ciuman itu terlepas, Luhan kembali memeluknya. "Aku percaya denganmu Lu, aku hanya tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri"_

Dalam tidurnya, Minseok mengisak yang membuat perhatian Seungho teralihkan. Dari yang sedang menyelimuti menjadi melihat pada wajah Minseok yang berair. Apa Minseok mimpi buruk? Atau karena pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun? Minseok itu sering bertengkar dengan tunangannya, jadi sepertinya opsi itu tidak mungkin.

Karena faktanya, setelah bertengkar mereka akan baikan, begitu terus siklus hubungan Minseok dan Baekhyun. Dan juga, dari jenis pertengkaran Minseok dan Baekhyun kali ini, semua itu bukanlah pertengkaran yang hebat karena dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, Minseok yang salah, dan yang harus dilakukan supaya berhenti dari pertengkaran adalah, Minseok meminta maaf maka selesai sudah semua masalah, karena Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin bisa tahan untuk berlama-lama marah dengan Minseok.

Yang oleh Seungho diberikan _standing applause_ , karena kuat menahan emosi kepada manusia sejenis Kim Minseok. Astaga.

" _Bogoshipo"_

Tapi mendengar Minseok sampai terisak dalam tidur dan merintihkan kata rindu, sepertinya hatinya benar-benar sakit. Dan Seungho tidak bisa tidak tersentuh dengan itu. Siapa yang Minseok rindukan?

"Xiuminnie"

Nama yang sejak dua belas tahun menguasai hatinya, nama yang tertanam dalam hati terdalam, nama yang menguasai hatinya sampai ke akar. Seseorang yang memiliki seluruh hatinya. Seseorang yang amat sangat Luhan rindukan dari waktu kewaktu, dan seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia miliki kembali setelah apa yang terjadi.

" _Mianhae_ , Umin- _ah. Jeongmal mianhae_ "

"Nan gwaenchana Luhan-ah. _Jangan salahkan dirimu begitu"_

 _Xiumin mengusapi pipi Luhan yang terlihat begitu khawatir hanya sekedar ia terjatuh dari berlari di taman. Ia tidak terluka, hanya kotor saja bajunya. "Jangan lari-lari. Kau bilang mau jalan-jalan"_

" _Aku menonton filem India kemarin, romantis sekali ketika Kajol Davigan dan Shah Rukh Khan lari-larian saling berkejaran. Aku ingin mencobanya" ujar Xiumin sembari tersenyum lebar setelah mereka berdiri berjejeran. "Romantis tidak perlu lari-larian, duduk berdua sambil berciuman juga romantis kan?"_

 _Senyum di bibir Xiumin langsung lenyap, berganti dengan mata yang memicing dan segera gadis itu menghentak tangan sang kekasih. "Ish, dasar_ byuntae." _Katanya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang malah tertawa terbahak, Xiumin marah, tapi wajahnya memerah._

" _Aku benar kan, lagian kau menyukainya?"_

" _Ish. Tidak, aku tidak suka. Kau saja yang mencurinya"_

" _Lalu kenapa kau membalasnya. Astaga aku lupa, kau juga mencoba mengimbangiku"_

" _Luhan"_

"Wajahmu merah sekali waktu itu Min, aku masih mengingatnya, aku rindu bagaimana kau terlihat marah yang lucu, aku rindu dirimu" Luhan terisak sambil menatap gambar kekasihnya yang menghiasi dompetnya. Rindu sekali, sampai ia merasa kalau ia berada diruangan dengan ribuan orang didalamnya dan mereka bergerak bersama tak tentu arah, sesak, panas dan siap meledak kapan saja.

"Bolehkah aku datang menemuimu Xiuminnie? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

…

"Jangan"

Rasa iba langsung hilang dari pikiran Seungho ketika tiba-tiba Minseok menendang dagunya sampai ia terjungkang kebelakang saat ia mencoba membenarkan selimut yang di tenadng-tendang.

"Dasar Seo Jinwoo bodoh, kau di tipu oleh Park Dongho. Belajar saja langsung supaya tidak sakit hati" rancau Minseok dalam tidur. "Kau sama saja dengan Jinwoo kenalanku, kau tahu tidak. Dia juga bodoh. kkkk"

"Meski dalam tidur kau masih bisa mengejek orang, _whoa_ Kim Minseok memang sesuatu" Seungho berdecak tidak percaya. " _Hey_ Kim _ahgassi_. Drama Remember kesukaanmu itu drama menyedihkan dan mengharukan, kau seharusnya bersedih, bukannya malah menggunakannya menjadi lelucon. Kau dengar?"

Ah gila. Seungho akan mengalami kenaikan darah saat ia cek kesehatan bulan depan jika terus berhadapan dengan Kim Minseok lebih lama. "Ada dua kasus menyebalkan di dunia ini. Yang pertama berurusan dengan orang gila dan yang kedua adalah berurusan dengan orang mabuk. Tapi masalah yang dihadapi disini adalah, aku orang gila yang berurusan dengan orang mabuk" seperti yang dapat kita lihat, Seungho memang tampak seperti orang orang gila, marah-marah dengan orang mabuk adalah salah satunya kan?

" _NUNA_ CEPAT DATANG KEMARI ATAU AKU AKAN MENENDANG MINSEOK _NUNA_ KE KUTUB UTARA"

Ponsel mahal milik seorang Do Kyungsoo terlepar begitu saja dan jatuh ke dua anak tangga dengan tidak elitnya, dan sang pemilik hanya bisa mematung melihat benda yang baru saja ia beli tadi siang lantaran ponselnya yang lama jatu ke kolam renang gara-gara Minseok menabrak dirinya waktu itu. Dan sekarang, untuk yang kedua kalinya, ponselnya jatuh dan lagi-lagi karena Minseok?

"TENDANG SAJA SEUNGHO-ya" katanya lemah di akhir kalimat, jiwanya seperti menghilang, layar ponselnya pecah. Ya tuhan, yang punya masalah siapa, yang menjadi korban siapa. Kyungsoo ingin menangis rasanya, ponsel adalah salah satu golongan barang mahal baginya sejak ia memutuskan bekerja dan mendirikan café miliknya. Café itu belum sebesar café yang berjejer di sekitar Gangnam, atau kawasan elit lainnya.

Masih tergolong kecil kerna baru berjalan beberapa tahun, modal yang Kyungsoo keluarkan belum kembali sepenuhnya, bahkan jika tidak terpaksa, Kyungsoo akan bertahan dengan ponselnya yang lama karena benda itu masih layak pakai, tapi karena benda itu meluncur dengan indahnya ke kolam renang dan berakhir mati tidak bisa menyala lagi, akhirnya Kyungsoo membeli yang baru, dari pada dibawa ke tukang servis, lebih baik membeli yang baru, tapi sekarang, kalau tahu begini. Lebih baik ia jangan dulu membeli. Tapi siapa yang tahu ia akan mengalami hal menyedihkan ini.

" _Oppa_ , Minseok ada dirumah Seungho, aku akan kirim alamatnya lewat _email_ " katanya dengan lemas melalui telepon rumah, lalu merih laptop yang kebetulan masih menyala, membuka aplikasi _email_ , ia menuliskan alamat Seungho.

"Ah, kepalaku sakit"

…

 _Yoo Seungho – Chongdam-dong No 800, Gangnam-gu, Seoul_. Baekhyun menatap gedung bertingkat dihadapannya dengan nafas tidak teratur, ia gugup. Apa Minseok akan marah kalau ia menjemputnya sekarang? Sepertinya ia marah sekali, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Minseok _nya_ menginap dirumah orang lain apalagi seorang pria, meski Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau Minseok sangat dekat dengan pria bernama Yoo Seungho, yang selama ini tidak diketahui olehnya kalau Minseok punya seorang teman lelaki bernama Seungho.

Baekhyun kenal semua teman-teman Minseok, mulai dari Seo Jinwoo si mahasiswa hukum sampai Kang Daniel si anak SMA yang kelakuannya sebelas dua belas dengan Minseok, jadi ia agak heran kenapa dia tidak mengenal Yoo Seungho yang tadi disebutkan Kyungsoo, apa ini seorang kenalan baru?

Ting. Tanda pintu _elevator_ terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun dan segera ia keluar dari sana, mencari kamar nomor 800 yang ternyata berada di sudut sebelah kanan. Setelah menekan _bell_ dan interkom, Baekhyun siap berkata kalau ia datang untuk menjemput Minseok namun dari balik pintu, suara pria itu terdengar malas. "Aku sudah tahu, tunggu sebentar" katanya. Dan pintu terbuka.

"Oh?!" tertegun, Baekhyun mendapati Seo Jinwoo dibalik pintu.

"Aku Seo Jinwoo, Yoo Seungho _nya_ sedang terjun kelaut karena terlalu kesal pada Kim Minseok" katanya. "Cepat bawa dia pergi" lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan dengan situasi, ada apa ini?

"Apa tadi Minseok tinggal disini bersama dua pria? Jinwoo- _ya_?"

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA ATAU AKU TENDANG- _uhuk-uhuk_ " Seungho terbatuk, tenggorokannya sakit karena sudah terlalu banyak berteriak. "Ah sudahlah, bawa saja pergi. Pergi sana" usirnya kemudian kepada Baekhyun lalu pergi ke kamar yang ada tepat disebelah _mini pantry_. "Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

Ia mengedikan bahu, lalu masuk pada kamar yang lain dan matanya langsung disuguhkan kekasih tercintanya sedang bergelung nyaman dengan selimut tebal. Kelegaan menguar begitu saja, kekasihnya tidak kekurangan apapun. "Kau selalu saja membuatku cemas" bisiknya sembari mengusap belah pipi gembul yang terlihat memerah, nafasnya bau alkohol, sepertinya dia habis minum. "Baekhyunnie _ppabbo"_

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku" katanya menyahuti. Baekhyun menguasai Minseok seutuhnya, bahkan meski di alam bawah sadar, yang menjadi objek mimpi Minseok tetaplah dirinya. Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah memasangkan kembali mantel Minseok yang tergeletak di atas kursi, Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh itu kedalam gendongan lalu membawanya keluar. "Kami pulang dulu Jinwoo- _ya_ , katakan pada Seungho aku sudah menjemput Minseok, terimakasih juga sudah menjaganya" Baekhyun sedikit menyeru berkatanya karena sepertinya si pemilik rumah mengunci pintu kamar, tujuannya adalah Minseok dan jadi ia hanya butuh membawa Minseok, lagipula si pemilik rumah tidak ada, jadi ya sudahlah.

"Karena itulah mereka cocok" begitu dengus Seungho di dalam kamarnya.

…

Mendapat tamu tak di undang, ketika pintu terbuka, seorang gadis cantik berdiri di depan kamar Luhan dengan senyuman menakjubkan pelepas kerinduan. Waktu seakan berhenti, dan jiwa Luhan terangkat tinggi, untuk sejenak dia sampai tidak bisa bernafas, sampai tangan kecil itu merengkuh lehernya, menempelkan badan keduanya dan mereka berpelukan, diantara perpotongan lehernya, ia berbisik. "Luhan-ah, _bogoshipo"_

Ini seperti mimpi di siang hari, tapi begitu nyata, bahkan hangat tubuhnya pun terasa begitu membakar Luhan, mencairkan sesuatu yang beku dalam hati, dan aroma wangi musim panas menguar dari sana, kehangatan itu nyata. "Xiu-Xiu-Min, Xiumin-ah"

" _Eoh_ _naeya"_

" _Jeongmalia_?"

"Aku menunggumu begitu lama Luhan, tapi kenapa ketika kau datang kau tidak mengunjungiku, kau mengingkari janjimu Luhan"

Perlahan, benar-benar secara perlahan Luhan menggerakan tangannya untuk balas memeluk gadis itu yang sudah menggantungkan dirinya pada lehernya, apa ini sungguhan atau mimpi? Atau bisakah siapapun menghentikan waktu supaya kebersamaan ini terasa lebih lama?

"Xiumin?"

"Aku merindukanmu Luhan, aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama"

Pertahanan dimatanya telah terkalahkan, akhirnya ia menangis juga, sambil membalas pelukan hangat itu Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, tidak bisa berkata apapun, hanya mampu menumpahkan isak tangis kecil yang dibalas dengan tepukan menenangkan di punggungnya.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh Minseok ke tempat tidur, lalu mencari piama untuk mengganti apa yang kekasihnya kenakan supaya tiduryna lebih nyaman. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi, jika Minseok ketiduran dan tidak mengganti bajunya, maka Baekhyun yang akan melakukan, menggantikan pakaian gadisnya. Sama sekali tidak ada nafsu bagi Baekhyun melakukan hal lebih selain menggantikan bajunya.

Meski sering menggantikan baju Minseok dan melihat bagaimana lekuk indah kekasihnya, sama sekali tidak terlintas dikepalanya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih, sejauh ini, sejauh mereka tinggal bersama sejak tiga tahun, hal yang paling dewasa yang pernah mereka lakukan adalah berciuman dan tidur disatu ranjang yang sama. Selebihnya tidak. Bukan karena Baekhyun tidak berani, tapi karena cintanya tulus, dia mencintai Minseok dengan sepenuh hati dan cinta yang baik adalah, menjaga yang terkasih sampai mereka dinyatakan sah dimata tuhan.

Lagipula dengan adanya Minseok disisinya selalu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, baginya, akan ada waktunya ia dan Minseok untuk sesuatu yang lebih, tapi sekarang belum. Baekhyun telah berjanji untuk menjaga Minseok karena dia mencintainya, maka sebagai lelaki sejati dia akan memegang ucapannya yang telah dalam genggaman ayah Minseok.

"Selamat tidur sayang" bisik Baekhyun sembari menaikan selimut sebatas dada.

" _Saranghae_ "

" _Nado_ "

 _I gaze longingly at the you whom I can't see_

 _I listen carefully to the you whom I can't hear_

 _I see the scene that I couldn't see before_

 _I hear the voice, I couldn't hear before_

 _From when you left me_

 _The past me was too selfish, only caring about myself. Yeah_

 _The past me was too foolish, to understand your heart_

 _The me of now is changing everyday_

 _Clearly, you're not by my side_

 _But, I'm changing because of you_

 _Because of love you gave me_

 _Every time I think of you, my whole world is filled with you_

 _The snow that falls in the night sky. Each me is your tears_

 _I wish that you could appear. In front of me in a moment_

 _I wish that you could return to my side_

 _These useless super power of mine_

 _Are unable to bring you back to me, whoa_

 _The past me was too selfish, only caring about myself_

 _The past me was too foolish, to understand your heart_

 _The me of now is changing everyday_

 _Clearly, you're not by my side_

 _But, I'm changing because of you_

 _Because of love you gave me_

 _Let me freeze time_

 _And return to your side_

 _This book of memories_

 _Turning back the pages_

 _The you and I from that page_

 _Oh ho~_

 _The you and I of that time_

 _The me who is not strong, enough is changing everyday_

 _Because of your love_

 _You changed everything (_ My entire life)

 _Everything (_ My entire world)

 _Whoa~_

 _The past me did not understand how to cherish love_

 _Oh~_

 _I once believed that even if love ended, it would be fine. Oh_

 _But now, I'm changing because of you_

 _Clearly you're not by my side_

 _Yet my love is still counting_

 _As if it know (_ Oh whoa _)_

 _Freezing time (_ Oh, I really want to)

 _To return to your side (_ To return to your side)

 _The book of memories (_ Oh those memories)

 _Is filled with words of sadness_

 _As my tears disappear oh ho~_

 _I return once more to that white season_

 _I gaze longingly at the you whom I can't see_

 _I listen carefully to the you whom I can't hear_

(EXO - Miracles in December (十二月的奇迹))

Ketika Luhan mendesakan diri sampai ke titik terdalam, secara bersamaan mereka mengerang. Menahankan rasa sakit untuk merileksan badan dan menyesuaikan. Sebelum akhirnya yang di atas kembali bergerak secara perlahan untuk membunuh kesakitan. Kesakitan yang secara perlahan terkikis karena kenikmatan yang datang setelahnya.

Membuat Luhan dengan berani berulang kali menyentuh pusat diri Xiumin dengan dirinya yang tertanam dan terbungkus oleh kehangatan Xiumin. Lama sekali, kehangatan itu seperti selimut hangat di musim dingin, sekalipun telanjang bulat tanpa pakaian, Luhan merasakan kalau dirinya kepanasan.

Seperti terbakar dalam perapian, tapi rasa panas ini sungguh menyenangkan. Luhan tidak berbohong, malah kalau boleh jujur, kepanasan ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat dia rindukan. Kepanasan yang disebabkan oleh api gairah yang bergejolak dan meminta untuk di puaskan.

"Luhan"

"Eum, sayang"

Lelaki berjuluk _Little Deer_ itu membiarkan kekasihnya bergerak dibawah sana, membiarkan yang terkasih mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan menggerakan pinggulnya dan Luhan mendorong dirinya semakin dalam.

"Oh…oh, astaga" Xiumin memejamkan matanya, ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dengan panas tak terbantahkan membanjiri dirinya, dan walaupun Luhan bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan _orgasme_ dan denyutan Xiumin yang meremas dirinya jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Detik itu pula, Luhan meledakan gairahnya dan bergabung dengan Xiumin dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

…

Minseok dan Baekhyun bertatapan dari ujung ke ujung, Minseok ada di ambang pintu kamarnya sendiri dan Baekhyun ada di ambang pintu kamarnya sendiri. Minseok menunduk, tiba-tiba saja dia takut bertatapan dengan Baekhyun seperti itu.

Sepertinya dia harus memarahi Seungho karena membiarkannya di bawa pulang oleh Baekhyun, bukankah ini namanya penculikan, menggotong orang tanpa izin dan menggantikan bajunya, _ugh_ pipinya memanas.

"Selamat pagi cantik, apa kau mimpi indah semalam"

Cukup kaget Minseok dibuatnya, dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau lelaki Byun itu sudah berjalan mendekat lalu mencium keningnya. "Aku mimpi buruk" cicitnya tanpa berani mendongak. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Eum, aku marah padamu, aku benci padamu" baru kali ini ia mengangkat kepala, menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Maaf sudah membentakmu kemarin" Baekhyun mengusapi pelan punggung yang terkasih sembari sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala Minseok yang kini mulai menangis manja. "Aku tidak muak denganmu, sungguh. Dan kemarin kau salah paham"

"Kau salah baek, kenapa kau terus menyalahkan aku, kau ini menyebalkan sekali"

"Baiklah, aku memang menyebalkan, dan aku yang salah. Jadi apa yang bisa membuat kecintaan Baekhyun ini berhenti menangis dan mau mengampuni aku"

Minseok mundur menjauh, menghapus air mata diwajahnya lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Benar akan kabulkan permintaanku?"

"Eum, _everything you want_?" katanya, benar-benar terdengar sangat _gentleman_ seraya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Minseok.

…

Paginya saat Luhan bangun dari tidur yang lumayan panjang, ia mendapati kamar brantakan dan salah satu bantal guling sudah robek, bulu-bulu terlihat memenuhi ruangan serta menempel pada tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Telanjang? Saat ia sadar bahwa ia menemukan dirinya tanpa pakaian, udara luar yang dingin menyapa kulitnya seakan berlomba-lomba untuk membuatnya menggigil. Kelebatan kejadian semalam terngiang lagi.

Semalam? Terjadi lagi?

Dengan menyeret serta selimutnya, ia mendekat pada nakas dan melihat tabung kecil yang bertengger manis disana, tinggal dua butir, sejak dia sampai dan sekarang, itu artinya, semalam ia tidak minum obat.

Dengan dada yang tiba-tiba naik turun, Luhan menyenderkan badannya pada kepala ranjang lalu menelan dua butiran putih itu semuanya, untuk satu menit kedepan dia memejamkan matanya, menetralkan nafas, setelah dirasa ia kembali tenang, Luhan meraih celananya yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang lalu mengenakannya kembali.

"Xiumin- _ah_ , apa yang bisa membuatku berhenti dari semua ini? Apa kau sedang menghukum aku?"

Air mata Luhan meleleh lagi, ketika ia melihat robekan bantl guling yang hendak dibuangnya karena sudah tidak mungkin di kenakan lagi.

Ada bekas darah yang menjejak di kain putih bantal tersebut, itu seperti hatinya, dan jejak darahnya adalah kilasan kejadian manis dirinya dengan Xiumin, selebihnya adalah luka menganga yang begitu menyakitkan, serta berbagai macam memori pahit keduanya, dan fakta yang paling jelas dan terasa begitu nyata adalah, Xiumin _nya_ tidak lagi disisinya.

…

Hari itu, adalah awal musim dingin. salju pertama telah turun sejak semalam. Yang ia tahu, ia begitu senang ketika melihat serpihan kecil putih yang begitu dingin menyapa kulit telapak tangannya. dengan semangat ia mengacungkan hasil tangkapannya kepada seorang pria yang kini mendorong kursi rodanya menuju balkon.

"Apa ini tampak seperti serpihan sajlu dalam gambar yang ada di internet? Atau mirip pin _frost_ milik EXO?"

"Ini hanya bulatan yang berkilau dan dingin, ada sinar pelangi jika terkena sinar matahari. Ini jauh lebih indah dari yang digambarkan" sahutnya, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk ikut menangkap kepingan salju.

Itu berlangsung selama tiga menit. Sampai akhirnya sang gadis terbatuk karena banyaknya udara dingin yang terhirup olehnya, mereka memutuskan menutup pintu balkon. Oleh lelaki itu, gadisnya di bawa kembali ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau gelisah? Aku tahu"

Meski hampir lima bulan telah tidak berjumpa, namun ia tahu, bahwa kekasih hatinya tengah menyimpan kegundahan dalam hati yang ragu untuk di katakan, mungkin karena dia sedang sakit.

"Aku, aku harus kembali ke Beijing" bisiknya.

"Oh, lalu?"

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Meninggalkanku? Apa itu artinya kau tidak akan kembali?"

Gigi lelakinya terdengar bergemrutuk, rahangnya terlihat sekeras baja, matanya yang selalu bersinar indah itu tampak berkaca, jawabannya adalah iya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, aku tahu kau rindu rumah"

"Aku tidak akan kembali" bisiknya parau, sarat akan kefrustasian.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja" bentakan itu bukan karena dia marah, tapi karena dia muak, tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, bahkan dari sinar mata saja sudah kentara kalau semua tidak baikbaik saja. Ia muak karena selalu berkata baik-baik saja, padahal selama ini ia menanggung kesakitan seorang diri, tidakah ia menganggap kalau itu membunuhnya perlahan, rasa sakit seorang pria adalah ketika dia melihat wanitanya terluka.

"Sekarang mungkin aku tidak baik-baik saja, tapi sebentar lagi, aku baik-baik saja."

"Ketika kau telah baik-baik saja, disaat itu aku yang tidak akan baik"

Keduanya terdiam, hanya denting jarum jam yang menghilangkan kebisuan. Sampai tangan kecil yang pucat itu mengusap lelehan air yang terasa sangat hangat ditengah kedinginan. "Antarkan aku kepada orangtuaku besok, aku merindukan mereka"

"Apa kita akan berpisah setelah itu?"

"Aku tidak akan diterima, dan kau tidak mungkin membangkang"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak akan diterima, dan kau tidak mungkin membangkang, aku tidak ingin dibenci. Jadi, buatlah mereka menyukaiku meski hanya sekali."

"Kenapa kau begitu egois?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

 **muyasexiu** Ngga tau deh Muy, aku juga bingung, gitulah pokoknya. Hehe.

 **zikyu** Aku sekarang XiuHarem _shipper,_ tapi dalam hati XiuHan masih nomor satu. Iya, bener. SM lagi gencar bgt kayaknya buat XiuHun jadi lebih popular dari XiuHan dan HunHan. Wah.

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** Emang gitu kan, hehe. Chan kayak anggka satu nah Cen kayak koma. Nah kalo sama Umin kayak satu ama titik, abis Uminnya mungil bingitz, wkwk.

 **Guest** Whoa banget kan? kkk.

.

.

Moonbabee


	4. Siapa itu Minseok?

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sekedar karangan. Apresiasi atas cinta pada sang idola. Bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan, menjelekan apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak. _Italic : Flashback._ Karakter lain muncul sesuai kebutuhan. Saya meminjam nama mereka karena itu memudahkan saya untuk berimajinasi, dan tidak perlu repot mencari nama, jadi ini hanya sekedar Fiksi dan Fiksi itu tidak nyata, meski beberapa kejadian diambil dari kisah nyata. ( _Moment_ nya maksudnya)

.

.

Angin musim gugur berhembus melewati hatiku yang kosong.

Aku bersandar di dingding dan langait senja mulai bersinar

Aku merindukanmu, tapi tidak bisa mendekatimu, kita harus berpisah sekarang.

Kau yang membawakanku sebuah cinta yang luar biasa hangat untuk hidupku yang sepi dan mengeringkan tangisku.

Meski aku menyesal meninggalkanmu, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu

Aku tidak bisa melupakan cintaku kepadamum, tapi aku harus menyingkirkanmu dan kesedihanku.

Dibawah mentari yang bersinar, orang-orang tertawa dan berjalan

Tapi seperti langit musim dingin, duniaku terlihat asing

Aku mencintaimu, tapi kita harus berpisah. Oh, betapa sulitnya.

Meski di kegelapan aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kau menangis.

Aku tidak memberikanmu apapun selain luka, tapi suatu hari kau akan mengerti hatiku.

Meski aku menyesal meninggalkanmu, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu

Aku tidak bisa melupakan cintaku kepadamum, tapi aku harus menyingkirkanmu dan kesedihanku.

Meski aku menyesal meninggalkanmu, aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu.

Aku tidak bisa melupakan bahwa kaulah satu-satunya yang kucinta. Tapi …

Sayang…

Selamat tinggal.

 _(Wendy(SM Rookies) Red Velvet – Because I Love You)_

.

.

a Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

.

.

"Jadi kau mau membuat program _diet_ karena kau bermimpi melihat seorang gadis gemuk ditinggalkan pacarnya begitu?"

Lee Donghae memijit kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening. Jadi satu jam nya hari ini akan terbuang percuma karena menerima konsultasi dari Kim Minseok.

Dokter Kecantikan – itu adalah gelar yang dimiliki lelaki berparas tampan bernama Lee Donghae. Dan ia bekerja di departemen bedah plastik di klinik rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul – Rumah sakit Daehan. Dan hari ini, secara ajaib, dari sekian daftar pasiennya tercatat nama Kim Minseok, jenis manusia yang seharusnya tidak mungkin pergi kesebuah klinik kecantikan untuk membuatnya menjadi cantik.

Kenapa? Karena Kim Minseok sudah cantik, dia begitu cantik secara alami. Matanya indah meski tanpa lipatan, hidunya mancung seperti prosotan TK bentuk bibirnya juga sangat pas berpadu dengan hidung mancung dan pipi bulatnya. Sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan itu, tapi masalahnya disini.

Minseok berkata kalau dia ingin memperbaiki bentuk badannya, ingin menguruskan badan yang demi apapun tidak perlu ada yang dikuruskan, mau sekecil apa lagi? Tubuhnya sudah indah serupa gitar Spanyol dengan pinggang ramping namun belahan bokong dan dadannya begitu montok. Sudah sempurna dan idaman para wanita.

Tapi ia mengatakan ingin menguruskannya? Mau seperti tusuk gigi, sudah pendek kurus lagi, sepertinya dia berniat untuk diputuskan tunangannya dengan cara menjadi jelek, astaga.

"Aku takut saja. Jadi bisa kan _oppa_? Aku akan bayar kok, tenang saja" jelas saja Donghae langsung mendelik, masalahnya bukan tentang uang, dan bagaimana Minseok berkata seperti itu, seperti disini dia mata duitan dan ketakutan kalau tidak dibayar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau perbaiki dari bentuk tubuhmu Minseok, semua sudah pas."

Kecuali kalau Minseok datang untuk oprasi tulang kaki baru ia akan pikirkan ulang. Minseok terlalu pendek untuk gadis usia dua puluh lima tahun. "Pas apanya sih, lihat ini" Minseok menunjuk pipinya dengan jarinya. "Sudah seperti bakpao isi daging, aku tidak suka, apalagi Baekhyun sering mencubitnya, bukankah itu artinya dia risih dengan pipi gemuk ini"

Astaga, Minseok ini kadar yang salah dimananya sih, apa kadar kepolosannya yang kelewat batas atau kadar bodohnya yang kelewat batas? "Baekhyun mencubit pipimu itu karena dia gemas Minseok, astaga. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih"

"Gemas ingin menampar begitu?" bibirnya manyun-manyun menggerutu tidak jelas. Gemas ingin menampar? "Iya, aku gemas sekali"

"Tuhkan"

Ah, kepala Donghae rasanya seperti dipukuli oleh semua orang di dunia ini. Siapa yang salah disini, semua orang yang memanjakan Minseok, atau ketika pembagian otak anak ini tidak datang. Gerr, dia mulai jengkel. Tapi Minseok adalah pasiennya hari ini. Waktu sudah berjalan tiga puluh empat menit, yang artinya dua puluh enam menit lagi sesi konsultasi Minseok akan selesai. Tahan Donghae-ya, dua puluh enam menit itu sebentar, semua akan segera selesai dan Kim Minseok tidak akan menganggumu lagi.

Setelah itu, ia harus mengatakan pada stafnya jika gadis bernama Kim Minseok dilarang untuk melakukan konsultasi dengannya, kalau dia memaksa, maka pilih dokter lain saja yang stok kesabarannya berlapis. Siwon misalnya.

"Pipimu itu bulat, seperti bakpao isi daging. Dan Baekhyun suka karena kau terlihat lucu, kau sangat imut dan manis dengan itu Kim Minseok, kadi tidak…

"Ish, jangan menggoda aku _oppa_ , aku tahu kau tampan tapi rayuanmu itu sangat receh"

Perempatan serta seratus tanda seru muncul di kepala Donghae, dia iangin menangis sekarang, dosa apa dia ya? Padahal dia rajin ke greja untuk berdoa, tapi kenapa mendapat cobaan seberat ini. Rayuan? Siapa yang merayu sih? "Aku sedang tidak merayu Min, tapi sedang mencoba menyadarkanmu"

"Aku ini sadar, kalau tidak sadar aku tidak mungkin sampai disini, dasar Lee Donghae. Sudahlah, aku tidak jadi melanjutkan konsultasinya. Aku tidak jadi bayar!"

Rahang lelaki berjubah putih itu segera jatuh ternganga. Hanya dengan kata ia _mencoba menyadarkan_ lalu dia marah-marah? Padahal sejak tadi gadis itu sudah membuatnya hampir menjait bibir itu supaya berhenti bicara. Tapi tunggu dulu? Gadis gemuk yang ditinggalkan pacarnya?

 _Aku melihat dia duduk di gursi roda dengan seorang pria bersamanya, tapi mereka kemudian putus. Dia gadis yang gemuk._

Tidak mungkin kan Minseok punya ingatan itu? Tapi bagaimana bisa ia berkata sedetail itu. Donghae mungkin bukan dokter yang menangani sebuah penyakit, dia adalah ahli kecantikan, tapi ketika masih menempuh pendidikan, ia belajar ilmu medis secara keseluruhan. Dan dia hampir yakin seratus persen kalau Minseok tidak mungkin memiliki ingatan itu karena biar bagaimanapun mereka dua orang yang berbeda.

"Ah, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kim Minseok memang membuatnya pusing" katanya.

-o0o-

"Ish, dasar menyebalkan. Apa semua orangtua itu menyebalkan, kemarin lelaki di Namsan, sekarang Lee Donghae, memang yang terbaik hanya Changmin Tersayang dan paman Yunho Tercinta." Coba semua orang seperti Changmin dan Paman Yunho, pasti Minseok tidak akan selalu marah-marah. _Ugh_.

Di sebelah gedung klinik kecantikan di rumah sakit Daehan adalah gedung untuk mereka yang menderita penyakit organ dalam, lalu di sebelahnya lagi adalah gedung universitas psikologi dan jajaran tempat praktik lengkap dengan apotek besar atas nama Daehan. Luhan dari sana, sehabis menebus obat sekalian menemui seorang kenalan.

Lalu, ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap angka dua belas pada sebuah kamar, secara otomatis seperti diperintah, kakinya langsung berhenti, sejenak ia seperti ditarik kembali menuju masalalu. Matanya melihat dirinya, dirinya yang tengah duduk bersama sang pujaan hati di sebuah balkon.

 _Hari itu, adalah awal musim dingin. Salju pertama telah turun sejak semalam. Yang Xiumin tahu, ia begitu senang ketika melihat serpihan kecil putih yang begitu dingin menyapa kulit telapak tangannya. Dengan semangat di acungkan hasil tangkapannya kepada Luhan – seorang pria yang kini mendorong kursi rodanya menuju balkon._

" _Apa ini tampak seperti serpihan sajlu dalam gambar yang ada di internet? Atau mirip pin frost milik EXO?" Xiumin bertanya dengan ceria._

" _Ini hanya bulatan yang berkilau dan dingin, ada sinar pelangi jika terkena sinar matahari. Ini jauh lebih indah dari yang digambarkan" sahut Luhan, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk ikut menangkap kepingan salju._

 _Itu berlangsung selama tiga menit. Sampai akhirnya sang gadis terbatuk karena banyaknya udara dingin yang terhirup olehnya, mereka memutuskan menutup pintu balkon. Oleh Luhan, gadisnya di bawa kembali ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur._

" _Kau gelisah? Aku tahu"_

 _Meski hampir lima bulan tidak berjumpa, namun Xiumin tahu, bahwa kekasih hatinya tengah menyimpan kegundahan dalam hati yang ragu untuk di katakan, mungkin karena dia sedang sakit._

" _Aku, aku harus kembali ke Beijing" bisiknya._

" _Oh, lalu?"_

" _Aku akan meninggalkanmu?"_

" _Meninggalkanku? Apa itu artinya kau tidak akan kembali?"_

 _Gigi Luhan terdengar bergemrutuk, rahangnya terlihat sekeras baja, matanya yang selalu bersinar indah penuh kebahagiaan itu tampak berkaca, jawabannya adalah iya._

" _Kalau begitu pergilah, aku tahu kau rindu rumah"_

" _Aku tidak akan kembali" bisik Luhan parau, sarat akan kefrustasian. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Xiumin, tapi dia harus pergi._

" _Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Kau tidak baik-baik saja" bentakan itu bukan karena Luhan marah, tapi karena dia muak, tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, bahkan dari sinar mata saja sudah kentara kalau semua tidak baik-baik saja. Luhan muak karena selalu mendengar kalimat aku baik-baik saja, padahal selama ini Xiuminnya menanggung kesakitan seorang diri, tidakah ia menganggap kalau itu membunuhnya perlahan, rasa sakit seorang pria adalah ketika dia melihat wanitanya terluka._

" _Sekarang mungkin aku tidak baik-baik saja, tapi sebentar lagi, aku baik-baik saja."_

" _Ketika kau telah baik-baik saja, disaat itu aku yang tidak akan baik"_

 _Keduanya terdiam, hanya denting jarum jam yang menghilangkan kebisuan. Sampai tangan kecil yang pucat itu mengusap lelehan air yang terasa sangat hangat ditengah kedinginan. "Antarkan aku kepada orangtuaku besok, aku merindukan mereka"_

" _Apa kita akan berpisah setelah itu?"_

" _Aku tidak akan diterima, dan kau tidak mungkin membangkang"_

" _Tapi aku mencintaimu"_

" _Aku tidak akan diterima, dan kau tidak mungkin membangkang, aku tidak ingin dibenci. Jadi, buatlah mereka menyukaiku meski hanya sekali."_

" _Kenapa kau begitu egois?"_

" _Karena aku mencintaimu"_

 _Xiumin membisikan kata cinta malam itu sebelum mereka berakhir berpisah dan Luhan benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja setelah perpisahan. Kamar nomor dua belas lantai tujuh rumah sakit Daehan._

-o0o-

Baekhyun membungkuk sebentar setelah berpamitan kepada Yoo Yeonseok – dokter bedah umum salah satu kenalannya yang bekerja di rumah sakit Daehan. Hari ini Minseok meminta di antar kerumah sakit, sesuatu yang membingungkan karena Minseok mengatakan kalau Baekhyun harus mengabulkan semua yang di inginkannya namun ia malah meminta di antar ke rumah sakit.

Awalnya ia kira Minseok sakit, makanya ia membawa Minseok menemui Yeonseok, namun katanya orang yang ingin ditemuinya adalah Donghae, kepalang sudah meminta waktu untuk bertemu akhirnya Baekhyun meneruskan pertemuannya dengan dokter bedah tersebut lalu membiarkan Minseok menemui Donghae, pikirnya mungkin Minseok merindukan Donghae atau ingin mengeluh tentang cara menghilangkan flek penuaan dini, yang akan di jawab dengan _berhentilah marah-marahi_ seperti itu oleh dokter tersebut. Namun ketika ia sampai pada klinik dokter tampan itu, rupanya Minseok sudah pergi, dan ketika Baekhyun hendak pergi juga Donghae menahan, menyuruhnya duduk sebentar untuk berbincang.

Pembukaannya adalah Donghae mengatakan kalau Minseok ingin membuat program _diet_ , yang sukses membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, _diet?_ Yang benar saja. Mau sekurus apalagi Minseok? Badanya sudah bagus, sangat _goals_ sekali bentuk tubuh Minseok, mirip model unggulan Victoria Secret jika menggunakan _bikini one piece._ "Kau juga heran kan? Aku juga" Donghae menimpali kerutan kening Baekhyun.

"Aku heran, kau beri makan apa anak itu sampai jadi seperti ini"

" _Hyung_ sendiri? Apa _gender_ kalian tertukar?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau berkencan dengan Amber, gadis instruktur _fitness_ Chanyeol dan Siwon _hyung_ sedangkan kau malah jadi dokter kecantikan"

Benar-benar mengagumkan kan? Sering sekali Donghae di anggap homo gara-gara berpacaran dengan gadis keturunan China-Amerika bernama Amber Josphine Liu, pasalnya Amber itu sangat _manly_ , bukan tomboy, tapi _really manly_ , badannya berotot dan pekerjaannya adalah instruktur _fitness_ yang merupakan teman dekat Chanyeol dan Siwon, saat pertama kali berkenalan dengan Amber, ia kira Amber adalah lelaki karena badannya yang tegap dan berotot, juga karena ke tomboy-an Amber tidak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan rambutnya dengan Donghae, masih panjang Donghae enam senti, hebat kan.

Sementara Donghae, dia memang tampan, tegap, berotot dan _manly_ tapi jika melihat pacarnya, pekerjaan lelaki itu sering menjadi bahan guyonan.

"Ah, dasar sialan." Keduanya terkekah. " _Keundae_ Baek, apa kau tau tentang Xiumin?"

"Xiumin?"

"Hmm"

"Tentu saja, ada apa?"

-o0o-

Mata keduanya bertatapan ketika Luhan menoleh. Seperti hantu, sosok Minseok berdiri dihadapannya. Ia nyaris terlonjak jika tidak ingat ia berada di area ruang penderita penyakit jantung, kalau dia berteriak dengan suara keras, bisa-bisa ada kematian masal akibat serangan jantung yang disebabkan suaranya. "Apa yang kau lakukan" Luhan berbisik mendesis.

"Kau sendiri?" balas Minseok tidak kalah mendesis.

"Kau membuatku kaget"

"Kau seperti penguntit, kau sedang mengintip orang ya?"

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Tentu saja apa yang dilakukan Minseok dan Luhan mengundang kecurigaan, apalagi oleh si penghuni kamar nomor dua belas, tempat dimana Luhan dan Minseok berbicara dengan suara rendah seperti mereka sedang bersembunyi dari penculik sehingga harus mengeluarkan suara sekecil mungkin. Yang ketika suara teguran seorang pria membuat keduanya terpekik kaget.

"Astaga" Minseok berseru agak keras yang oleh Luhan segera dibekap mulutnya. "Ah maaf, apa kami mengganggu anda?"

"Kalian menganggu pacarku, dia harus banyak istirahat"

"Ah maafkan kami"

Lalu menarik gadis yang mulutnya masih ia tutupi segera menjauh, baru ketika sudah jauh dari area _intensive room_ Luhan melepaskan bekapannya "Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" langsung saja ia mendapatkan semburan. "Kau nyaris berteriak, apa kau tahu tempat apa tadi?"

"Tentu saja tahu, bukankah tempat itu adalah ruang intensif untuk penderita jantung"

"Nah kau tahu, kau nyaris saja berteriak disana, ingin menyebabkan kematian masal?"

"Mana mungkin, aku tahu bagaimana menderitanya para penderita jantung, lagipula kau bodoh ya? Kita tidak akan membuat mereka mati serangan jantung jika kita berteriak, bukankah setiap _intensive_ _room_ untuk penderita jantung pasti ruangannya kedap suara"

Kedap suara? Benar, karena bukankah kebisingan terjadi setiap hari, belum lagi kalau ada pasien yang _collapse_ , jeritan tidak terelakan, jadi untuk keamanan berlanjut rumah sakit besar lebih memilih membuat tempat kedap suara agar keamanannya terjamin.

Tunggu dulu "Kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" apa dulunya Minseok adalah seorang penderita jantung juga?

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dulu itu…

"Minseok" belum sempat perkataannya selesai, seseorang memanggil namanya "Oh, Dongwoo _oppa_ " Jang Dongwoo – _intern_ Rumah sakit Daehan di tingkat akhirnya. "Kau sedang apa? Aku melihat ByunBaek menemui Yeonseok _seonbae_ "

Yeonseok _seonbae_? Mungkinkah itu Yoo Yeonseok?"

"Hmm, Baekkie pikir aku sakit karena meminta di antar ke rumah sakit, makanya dia menghubungi dr. Yoo, tapi kan aku kemari mau menemui Donghae _oppa"_

"Donghae _hyung_?"

"Eum, aku sedang ingin menurunkan berat badanku"

"Apa kau bilang?" tanpa sadar Luhan menarik lengan Minseok agak keras hingga membuat gadis itu meringis seraya mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Luhan. "Lepaskan ih, sakit"

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Kau ingin melakukan _diet_?"

"Kalau ia memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan menyudutkan Minseok sampai ke tembok yang membuat gadis itu mengerut takut, dan Dongwoo yang mencoba menghentikan namun tidak bisa karena Luhan menghentak tangannya cukup keras. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu melakukan itu? bukankah sudah kubilang berulang kali kalau kau tetaplah menjadi dirimu dan jangan pernah dengarkan orang lain"

"Aduh sakit"

" _Hey_ kau, siapa"

"Diam dan jangan ganggu masalah rumah tangga kami" bentak Luhan kepada Dongwoo yang sukses membuat tiga orang itu menjadi pusat perhatian, dan Dongwoo terdiam namun tidak dengan Minseok, gadis itu membolakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Luhan kepada Dongwoo, apa katanya? Rumah tangga? Dan ia tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk melayang menampar pipi Luhan.

Dongwoo melotot ,nyaris keluar mata lelaki itu, dia bingung, bingung antara perkataan silelaki asing juga pada Minseok yang terlihat tampak sangat marah sampai menampar pipi lelaki tersebut. Dia cukup terkejut dengan kata rumah tangga? Maksudnya? Tapi lebih terkejut lagi karena Minseok sampai melayangkan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan rumah tangga? Kau ini gila ya?"

"Gila? Ya, aku gila karena kau"

"Karena aku? Bukankah kemarin kau mengejek aku sebagai bocah? Lalu tiba-tiba kau bilang sekarang kau gila karena aku? Apa anda masih waras saat mengatakan ini? Dengar ya, aku tidak mengenalmu, aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu dan aku sudah punya tunangan"

"Omong kosong. Aku tidak mempercayaimu Kim Xi…

Genggaman Luhan pada tangan Minseok melemah, kepalanya seakan dipenuhi ribuan kunang. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. "Min"

"Kuharap aku tidak bertemu denganmu lagi" lalu gadis itu menghentak tangannya dan menarik lelaki berjubah putih itu pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang kini menjadi bahan gosip.

Dia itu Minseok, Luhan. Bukan Xiumin.

"Minseok"

-o0o-

"Baekhyun"

Kedua lelaki yang tadinya sedang berbincang serius menoleh pada sumber suara dimana Minseok datang dengan keadaan mata banjir sehabis hujan, di antar oleh Dongwoo yang terlihat klabakan sendiri, gadis itu langsung memeluk Baekhyunnya yang dengan sigap langsung balas memeluk. "Kenapa? Ada apa sayang?"

"Ada orang gila mengaku-ngaku suamiku?"

" _Mwo_?"

Baik Baekhyun maupun Donghae tidak paham, tapi memilih diam dan mendengarkan keluh kesah kekasihnya. "Dia orang menyebalkan di Namsan kemarin, kami bertemu lagi tadi, terus dia berkata kepada Dongwoo _oppa_ untuk tidak menganggu rumahtangganya denganku, lalu Dongwoo _oppa_ menuduhku selingkuh"

" _M-M-Mwo_? _Ya_? Aku hanya bertanya" Dongwoo semakin klabaka, dia bertanya, sekedar bertanya tentang siapa lelaki yang mengaku memiliki hubungan rumah tangga dengan Minseok.

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Apa kalian saling mengenal?_

 _Kalian terlihat akrab?_

Begitu, apa itu bisa disebut tuduhan?

"Dongwoo _hyung_ hanya bertanya sayang, sudah jangan nangis, bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim?

" _Jinjja_? Berangkat" dengan cepat _mood_ nya kembali baik. Mirip sekali dengan bocah bayi kan? Dongwoo dan Donghae sampai geleng-geleng kepala saking tidak percaya kalau itu adalah Kim Minseok, anaknya Kim(Kwon) Jiyong yang memiliki _nickname_ sangat gagah G-Dragon.

"Mungkin jiwanya tertukar dengan bayi hari ini" Donghae mengedikan bahu saat Dongwoo menampilkan tampang bertanya kepada dokter kecantikan tersebut.

-o0o-

Keluar dari rumah sakit, Minseok dibawa ke salah satu kedai es krim yang lumayan ramai di hari menjelang siang seperti sekarang, sehingga Baekhyun butuh mengantre untuk mendapatkan seporsi es krim ukuran cukup besar. Minseok menunggu dengan tenang sembari memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlarian di tengah taman di samping kedai.

"Mungkin kalau dia masih hidup, anaknya sudah sebesar itu" Minseok menggumam ketika ia melihat seorang bocah berusia delapan tahunan berlarian mengejar bola. "Sayang sekali"

"Sedang melihat apa?"

"Itu, mereka lucu sekali kan?" Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Minseok, disana ada sekumpulan anak yang tengah bermain bola. "Aku tidak bisa bermain bola" Baekhyun berkata. "Tapi kalau anak kita laki-laki aku akan mengajarinya bela diri" kata Baekhyun percaya diri.

"Aku bilang mereka lucu Baek, kenapa malah membicarakan anak, _Byuntae_ "

" _Byuntae_ begini kau suka kan"

"Tidak, aku sukanya Changmin _oppa_ dan Yunho _ahjussi_ "

Memang, bahkan daripada menyebut ayahnya sendiri sebagai orang paling disukai, Minseok lebih sering menyebutkan Yunho dan Changmin sebagai orang yang paling disukai, kata Minseok, Yunho itu paman Yunho tercinta dan Changmin adalah Changmin tersayang. Untung saja Victoria – tunangan Changmin tidak menebas kepala kekasihnya karena terlalu sering menyebut Changmin tersayang.

"Apa harus setinggi Changmin _hyung_ supaya menjadi kesayanganmu?"

"Tapikan aku suka Changmin _oppa_ karena dia itu tampan"

"Bukankah aku juga tampan?"

Minseok memasang tampang berfikir, " _Ani_ , kau lebih pada cantik"

Cantik?

"Tapi cantik itu kan _relative,_ cantik pada laki-laki berati dia sangat tampan kan? Jadi Baekkie sebenarnya sangat tampan. _Sst_ , jangan katakan pada Chanyeol nanti dia tersinggung, karena dia sebenarnya tidak tampan tapi lebih pada imut" kata Minseok dengan badan condong kedepan dan nada berbisik seakan orang yang sedang dibicarakan ada disana.

 _Dua belas tahun yang lalu, Xiumin menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda asal China, hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama enam tahun lebih, sampai kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu. Sejak awal sepertinya keduanya tidak menyimpan rahasia karena selama Xiumin menjalani perawatan kekasihnya menunggu hampir dua puluh empat jam disana._

 _Sampai lima bulan kemudian kekasihnya menghilang dan kembali lagi, mereka bertemu, satu malam penuh ia menjaga, namun ke esokan harinya lelaki China tersebut datang ke kediaman Kim untuk mengantarkan Xiumin sekaligus berpamitan kepada orangtua Xiumin bahwa dia tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan tersebut._

 _Tentu saja orangtua gadis itu marah besar, semua yang terjadi adalah gara-gara dia, jika pemuda itu tidak menjert puteri mereka maka anak mereka tidak akan menjadi semakin lemah seperti saat ini._

"Tidak mungkin alasannya hanya karena gemuk" Baekhyun terus memandangi Minseok yang masih sibuk dengan es krimnya. Sangat terdengar aneh padahal sebelumnya dia terlihat begitu mencintai bahkan rela menunggu meski saat itu Xiumin sudah begitu sangat lemah, bukankah kemungkinan kesembuhannya adalah sekecil kotoran di kuku.

Bukankah terdengar aneh, ketika hubungan telah berjalan bahkan sampai enam tahun tanpa adanya sesuatu yang ditutupi, seharusnya pemuda itu tahu kalau Xiumin menderita kelainan jantung sejak lahir, memiliki tubuh yang subur bahkan hampir tidak mungkin, tapi Xiumin memiliki tubuh yang sehat sehingga gejala jantung bawaan itu baru diketahui ketika Xiumin baru berusia sembilan tahun.

"Baek" Minseok memanggil sekali lagi dengan suara agak keras karena kekasihnya tidak menghirukan panggilannya. Baekhyun melamum, tumben sekali dia melamun ketika sedang bersamanya.

"Oh, ya, kenapa?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku sedang mengagumi kecantikanmu saja"

Mata Minseok segera menyipit memandang pada Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang berbohong. "Kau bohong kan?"

"Aku tidak bohong sayang, aku sedang mengagumi kecantikanmu yang anehnya malah menemui dokter kecantikan, kau berniat melakukan bedah plastik?" Baekhyun meraih tangan Minseok lalu mengecup punggung tangan itu dengan penuh sayang, berbohong sedikit tidak apa lah, pikir Baekhyun. Minseok dan Xiumin tetap orang yang berbeda, meski mereka memiliki fisik yang serupa, keduanya tetap berbeda.

"Donghae _oppa_ mengadu padamu? Ish dasar"

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Luhan tidak mengerti kepada dirinya? Yeonseok? Apa Yeonseok yang mereka maksud adalah Yoo Yeonseok yang sama dengan yang dia kenal? Jadi Minseok adalah Xiumin? Tapi tidak mungkin. Kalau Minseok adalah Xiumin maka bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengenali Luhan? Apa Xiumin yang begitu mencitainya telah berubah membencinya?

Sehingga Xiumin menjadi orang lain dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya?

Kepalanya sakit, Luhan tidak bisa berfikir terlalu berat, segera dia menelan dua butir obat yang baru saja dia tebus sebelum dia benar-benar menjadi gila sungguhan. Setelah dia tenang, dia baru bisa berfikir kembali, pun harus pelan-pelan, kalau memang Minseok adalah Xiumin maka ia bisa menebak kalau Xiumin tidak akan tahan jauh darinya kurang lebih hanya lima bulan.

Karena Luhan percaya, satu-satunya lelaki yang dicintai Xiumin hanyalah dirinya. Luhan seorang.

Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada dingding dibelakang dan perlahan tubuhnya merosot hingga terduduk. Pikirannya kembali terasa tenang, obatnya mulai bekerja, dan seketika lelehan bening yang hangat menuruni pipinya.

" _Mungkin arsitek. Aku sangat suka menggambar bangunan dan aku ingin men_ design _bagaimana bentuk rumah kita nantinya"_

 _Xiumin berkata dengan ceria sembari mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan. Hari ini mereka sedang berbelanja bulanan untuk mengisi kulkas yang tinggal isi minuman mineral saja. Dan Xiumin secara tidak terduga malah menariknya pada deretan buku gambar serta pensil, sehingga mengundang kernyitan Luhan, untuk apa mereka pergi kesana. Rupanya Xiumin ingin menggambar dan cita-citanya adalah menjadi arsitek._

" _Baiklah, kau buat_ design _nya, aku akan beli materialnya"_

"Call _"_

Kalau begini, ingatan manis mereka selalu terngiang. Seandainya boleh meminta, ia ingin lupa segalanya, lupa tentang Xiumin, tentang dirinya sendiri, juga tentang kenangan mereka, entah kenangan itu manis ataupun pahit, dengan begitu ia bisa tenang, menjalani kehidupan tanpa sang pujaan hati tanpa perasaan bersalah yang menggerogoti setiap hari.

Sayangnya, tuhan tidak sebaik itu. Semakin hari, semakin ia ingin melupakan Xiumin maka dia malah semakin jatuh cinta, dia tidak bisa terus mengingat Xiumin, tapi dia lebih tidak bisa untuk terus hidup dengan ingatan tentangnya.

Fakta bahwa Xiumin telah meninggal memang sangat menyakitkan, tapi fakta jika Xiumin masih hidup dan sekarang bersama pria lain, apakah ini ada bedanya baginya?

.

.

To Be Continue …

.

.

 **winkaa** Gemes-gemes kesel, aku yang nulis juga kesel sendiri hehe. Tapi yang penting Baek tetep cinta kok. Sebenernya udah lama pengen nulis XiuBaek, tapi ide munculnya XiuHan terus dan baru kemaren dapet ilham nulis XiuBaek, meski harus saingan ama XiuHan juga. Hehe.

 **xiuhan799** Menurut kamu gimana? Hehe. Gitulah. Gaje banget ya. Wkwk, maapkeun maapkeun.

 **kuroshinjubaozi** Belum kepikiran endingnya, kkk. Ini ditulis kalo lagi ad aide, nggak terlalu terfikirkan bgt. Tapi, semoda sesuai harapan ya.

 **Park Eun** **Yeong** Mungkin sejenis itu, Luhan itu masalalunya Xiumin. Kalo Minseok tunangannya Baekkie.

 **muyasexiu** Sesuatu banget si Umin emang. Xiumin ma Minseok kan emang sama Muy, Xiumin itu _name stage_ nay Minseok, hehe.

 **me** cup cup cup muah muah muah too. Haha, selamat datang pasa XiuBaek stand, silahkan menikmati hidangan pembuka ini. kkk. SM emang kayaknya pengen mengenyahkan Luhan dari pikiran para EXOL dan dunia per _shipper_ an, serius deh, dia mulai gencar bgt mempromosikan XiuHun. Ko Ko Bop itu kayak, gerbang untuk kita jatuh kejurang XiuHun. Lah masa baru awal udah kayak gitu. Ckck, tapi sumpah suka bgt. Jadi curhat deh. Hehe.

 **Laras Sekar** **Kinanthi** Jadi apa Xiumin udah _end_? Udah ketauan belum di _chap_ ini? Abisan Umin mungil bgt, padahal udah mau kepala tiga tapi muka kaya umur tiga tahun. Nggak diterima keluarga Luhan karena Xiumin masih lebih ganteng dari Luhan, tar di altar ketuker lagi, ini mana cewek mana cowok. Haha, ini ngawur. Jinwoo vs Seungho jadinya kan.

.

.

Moonbabee


	5. Relationship

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sekedar karangan. Apresiasi atas cinta pada sang idola. Bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan, menjelekan apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak. _Italic : Flashback._ Karakter lain muncul sesuai kebutuhan. Saya meminjam nama mereka karena itu memudahkan saya untuk berimajinasi, dan tidak perlu repot mencari nama, jadi ini hanya sekedar Fiksi dan Fiksi itu tidak nyata, meski beberapa kejadian diambil dari kisah nyata. ( _Moment_ nya maksudnya)

.

.

Cerita Frozen adalah cerita tentang sepasang kakak beradik yang bernama Elsa adalah sang kakak dan Anna adalah sang adik. Diceritakan, Elsa memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang dapat bisa mengeluarkan es dari tangannya atau bisa membekukan sesuatu, ketika dua bocah karakter dari Frozen itu masih kecil, Elsa tanpa tahu dan tanpa sengaja pernah mengeluarkan esnya hingga mengenai Anna hingga sang adik jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri, dan sejak saat itu Elsa menjadi menjaga jarak dengan Anna, menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah seorang monster yang bisa mencelakai adiknya kapan saja, sehingga membuat Elsa perlahan menjauh namun karena hal tersebut membuat Anna selalu mencari perhatian sang kakak.

Sampai hari dimana Elsa dilantik menjadi seorang ratu, semua terbongkar. Bahwa Elsa memiliki kekuatan aneh yang bisa mengeluarkan es dari tangannya. Kejadian dimana terbongkarnya kekuatan Elsa menjadikannya dianggap menakutkan oleh seluruh negeri dan rakyatnya, hingga akhirnya membuat Elsa pergi meninggalkan istana, meninggalkan Anna dengan rasa bersalah karena telah membuat kakaknnya pergi dari istana dan di anggap menakutkan.

Minseok menunduk, perlahan dirinya menyusup kedalam pelukan hangat Baekhyun. "Aku selalu kedinginan setiap kali kau membaca cerita itu" bisiknya.

Matahari telah terbenam dan berganti menjadi bulan. Saatnya mereka tidur karena besok Minseok harus kulian dan dirinya harus bekerja. Sesuai kebiasaan yang memang wajib dilakukan. Seorang Kim Minseok tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa dongeng pengantar, dan malam ini ia memilih cerita Frozen, dongeng kesukaan Baekhyun jika harus membacakan untuk Minseok. Karena kekasihnya akan memeluknya sepanjang malam setelah itu.

Katanya dia selalu kedinginan, terpengaruh kekuatan Elsa mungkin. Itu katanya.

Malam ini Baekhyun akan tidur dengan Minseok, diluar sedang hujan dan Minseok sangat takut akan petir, sehingga dengan senang hati Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, yang tentu saja tidak akan ditolak.

"Baek- _ah_ "

"Hmm"

Beda dari biasanya, jika sehabis dibacakan cerita Minseok pasti langsung terlelap, sepertinya petir memang sangat tidak bersahabat dengan Minseok, mereka terus menyambar-nyambar sehingga kekasihnya terus terajuk kaget.

"Aku sangat suka Little Mermaid"

Ia sudah tahu. "Lalu?"

"Puteri duyung tidak berakhir bahagia dengan pangeran, tapi setidaknya, Elsa dan Anna bisa hidup bahagia kembali, dan Anna bertemu dengan Christophe yang akhirnya menjadi cinta sejatinya"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. "Aku merasa, _Appa_ benar-benar menyayngiku. Karena mengizinkanku bersamamu. Kau adalah Christophe ku Baek"

.

.

Fanfiction

By

Moonbabee

.

.

Luhan terbaring pada ranjang sembari memandang pada tivi yang menyala, tangannya terjulur memegang botol tabung kecil isi puluhan pil putih yang malam ini harus ia minum dua butir jika ingin tidur dengan nyenyak. Namun sampai jam menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas, dirinya belum ingin memejamkan mata, masih setia memandang layar yang menampilkan gelak tawa dari tayangan.

 _Little_ _Mermaid,_ animasi dari Disney kesukaan Xiumin, sebuah cerita menyedihkan, kisah seorang puteri duyung yang rela menukar ekornya dengan kaki demi menemui sang pangeran, harus rela kehilangan kemampuan bicara namun pada akhirnya menghilang seperti gelembung.

" _Little Mermaid?" tanyannya dengan kening berkerut ketika sang kekasih menunjukan kaset untuk tontonan malam mereka mumpung besok libur. Biasanya Xiumin lebih suka dibacakan dongeng sembari mereka berbaring berpelukan, namun malam ini, dia ingin menonton katanya._

 _Luhan pikir Xiumin ingin menonton film atau sejenisnya, tapi malah kartun, tapi mengapa pula harus puteri duyung kecil? Itu adalah cerita menyedihkan dan Luhan benci cerita tersebut, cerita dengan akhir_ sad ending _yang mengharukan._

" _Hmm, ini adalah kartun favoritku"_

" _Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, mengapa kau begitu menyukai cerita sedih"_

 _Sambil memasukan kaset tersebut, Luhan bergumam menanyakan pertanyaan dengan kening berkerut. Ia sangat penasaran, mengapa kekasihnya sangat cuka ceita sedih dan mau melihat dengan pacarnya._

Sayangnya, Xiumin tidak pernah menjawab, tidak pernah mengatakan alasan mengapa dia begitu menyukai puteri duyung kecil. Sesuatu hal yang lain yang membuatnya selalu dirundung penasaran hingga kini.

"Mungkin karena kau tahu, pada akhirnya, kita demikian. Benarkan? Baozi"

Aliran anak sungai itu membasahi tempat dimana Luhan menopangkan wajahnya, jika sudah begini, maka yang harus ia lakukan adalah meneguk dua butir pilnya. Lalu secara perlahan, kesadarannya menghilang, matanya bergerak turun hingga akhirnya terpejam.

-o0o-

"Aku benci padamu"

Serunya keras sembari memukul lengan Baekhyun. Minseok memang sudah kesal sejak mereka keluar dari rumah, itu karena Baekhyun mengatakan kalau hari ini ia akan pulang lumayan larut karena harus keluar kota bersama Chanyeol. Sepanjang perjalanan gadisnya itu terus saja memaki-maki Chanyeol, mengumpati lelaki jangkung itu yang katanya sudah sangat kurang ajar merebut Baekhyunnya dan membawanya untuk pergi keluar kota.

Sungguh makian yang tidak berguna, ayolah ia dan Chanyeol itu sama-sama laki-laki, dan Baekhyun masih cukup waras untuk menyukai sesama, terlebih itu adalah Park Chanyeol, orang dengan senyuman teraneh yang pernah ia kenal, lelaki bertelinga peri dengan tinggi luarbiasa menjengkelkan, membuatnya tampak begitu pendek jika berdiri bersebelahan.

Lalu dengan semua kejelekan dari seorang Park Chanyeol itu, ia tidak akan mungkin bodoh dengan menukar kekasih cantiknya dengan manusia sejenis Park Yoda.

Tapi memang dasar Minseoknya saja. Sudah tabiat, jadi susah dirubah. Maka meski dia memaki sepanjang jalan dan membuat kupingnya panas dan berdenging, ia membiarkannya, toh pada ujungnya nanti akan baik dengan sendirinya, menyogok dengan sesuatu yang dia sukai adalah cara terjitu yang selalu Baekhyun lakukan.

"Aku hanya pergi setengah hari. Aku janji nanti malam kita makan malam bersama, bagaimana? _Candle light dinner_?" katanya sembari menyelipkan rambut Minseok yang terurai, menjuntai menutupi wajah cantiknya. "Tetap saja, kau akan makan siang dengan Chanyeol dan tidak denganku, aku kan jadi kesal. Kau selalu saja bersama si Dobi, kalau bukan Dobi pasti dengan si kotak tivi"

Minseok memang yang paling hebat kalau untuk urusan memberikan julukan.

"Kita makan bersama, bagaimana kalau ketika makan siang kita melakukan panggilan video? Jadi kau bisa mengawasi Chanyeol"

"Tetap saja beda Baek ah, _jajeungnae_ "

"Astaga, aku tidak akan berpaling. Chanyeol terlalu tampan untuk menjadi kekasihku. Dan aku lebih suka yang cantik dibanding yang tampan"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Minseok berubah, ia mendekat kepada Baekhyun dua langkah. "Chanyeol itu tidak tampan Baek, dia itu imut" oh, rupanya ingin mengoreksi.

" _Keurae keurae_. Chanyeol itu imut" katanya sambil tertawa, ini kalau Chanyeol ada, mereka pasti sudah berdebat. Chanyeol tidak akan terima dikatai imut, astaga laki-laki mana yang mau mendapat julukan _girly_ seperti itu.

"Minseok"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyebutkan nama Minseok, mengintrupsi keduanya hingga mereka menoleh kesamping. Tempat diman dua orang gadis berdiri bersampingan, sepertinya Baekhyun kenal.

"Oh. Joohyun- _ah~"_ kekasihnya segera berlari menuju seorang gadis yang ia panggil Joohyun, sepertinya itu adalah teman Minseok.

Minseok tampak berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya menarik salah satu lengan sang gadis dan berdiri dihadapannya. Namanya Bae Joohyun namun lebih popular dengan nama Irene.

Tapi bukan Irene yang dikenalinya, justru gadis yang bersama Irene "Oh, Baekhyun _seonbae-nim_ "

"Suzy?"

Bae Suzy namanya, salah satu kenalan Baekhyun yang dulu pernah terlibat kegiatan amal ketika dirinya masih kuliah, saat itu Suzy masih siswa sekolah menengah atas. Universitasnnya dengan sekolahan Suzy mengadakan sebuah pameran yang hasilnya akan di sumbangkan kepada korban bencana, dan pada malam terakhir pameran mereka di daulat untuk mengisi acara dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

" _Oremanitda_ Suzy- _ah_ "

" _Ne_ , senang bertemu kembali denganmu _seonbae-nim_ " katanya.

Disaat itu, tiba-tiba Minseok berdiri di depan dirinya, membuatnya tertutup meski ia masih bisa melihat dua gadis yang berdiri dihadapan mereka. " _Annyeong_ , Suzy- _ssi_ "

" _Ne annyeonghaseyo_ "

"Kenalkan aku Kim Minseok, tunangannya Baekhyun"

Dapat Baekhyun lihat, kening Suzy tampak berkerut, begitu juga dengan Irene, namun Suzy tetap menerima uluran tangan Minseok yang berniat bersalaman. Astaga lucunya, siapa yang tadi menggebu mengatakan benci, sekarang bersikap sangat cemburu dan posesif, pikiran Minseok pasti sudah bercabang-cabang.

Terlebih Suzy adalah gadis yang cantik, tinggi semampai dan sangat elegan. Minseok itu selalu berpikiran negative kepada gadis cantik yang kenal dengan dirinya. Sangat kekanakan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang sudah watak, jadi dinikmati saja. Itu tidak akan bertahan lama kok.

"Aku adiknya Irene _onni_. Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Adiknya Joohyun? Hey kau tidak bilang punya adik" Minseok langsung beralih kepada Joohyun yang sedang memandang kepada Baekhyun, yang langsung saja Minseok melepaskan tangannya dari Suzy lalu menutup mata Joohyun. "Ish, jangan melihat begitu, dia itu tunanganku Bae Joohyun- _ssi_ "

"Astaga. _YA._ Aku tahu Minseok, kau merusak bulu mataku" Joohyun agak keras mendorong Minseok yang telah membuat bulu matanya menjadi rusak hingga gadis itu terjatuh di pelukan Baekhyun. Pikirannya Minseok masih sama saja, masih tidak berubah seperti ketika SMA. Kekanakan.

"Aku tahu, dan seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku" grutunya sembari membenarkan bulu matanya.

"Cih" Minseok mendecih, merasa tidak suka karena di dorong.

"Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih, sudah ah, _kajja_ Suzy- _ah_ "

Ia hanya diam ketka Joohyun menarik Suzy saat gadis itu membungkuk kecil kepadanya dan Minseok. Lalu detik berikutnya yang ia dapati adalah delikan menggemaskan dari Minseok.

"Jangan lihat mereka, mereka itu hanya kumpulan sumpit berjalan"

Sumpit berjalan? Astaga, Minseok memang paling hebat kalau urusan memberikan julukan kepada orang lain. Dipeluknya gadisnya lalu di kecup pipi gembulnya. "Astaga sayangku ini sangat pecemburu rupanya. Dia itu hanya kenalan saat masih kuliah, Suzy adalah _partner_ bernyanyi untuk acara amal"

Minseok mengusapi pipinya tempat dimana bekas bibir Baekhyun dengan mulutnya terus berkomat-kamit, yang mana sangat terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. Menurut Baekhyun, tingkahnya yang seperti ini sangat _high class_ yang mana Minseok akan sangat enggan mendapat ciuman darinya jika tidak dalam waktu tertentu, maksudnya meski mereka bertunangan Minseok tidak mau sembarangan dicium, jika Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang berkesan atau pada saat perayaan istimewa saja mereka berciuman, meski terkadang Baekhyun akan curi-curi satu dua kecupan. Naluri lelaki.

"Tapi kau melihatnya seperti terpesona, ish akukan tidak suka" bibirnya mencabik, ketidak sukaan sangat jelas terlihat. Minseok itu bukan sekedar polos, tapi sangat jujur. Ia akan mengungkapkan apapun ketidak sukaannya, entah itu tidak beralasan atau beralasan. Terkadang Baekhyun berfikir bagaimana bisa paman Yunho kesayangan Minseok selalu ada waktu dua puluh empat jam untuk menemani Minseok jika gadisnya ini menelpon lalu setelah selesai curhatan Minseok, ia akan dengan senang hati memarahi Baekhyun dan memberikan sejuta wejangan agar Baekhyun lebih mengerti Minseok.

Sungguh sangat mengherankan karena Baekhyun pun yang tunangannya terkadang menitipkan kekasih hatinya kepada dua sahabatnya jika memang dia tidak bisa. Padahal kalau di pikir pekerjaan Yunho yang seorang pemilik perusahaan besar yang berbasis di Korea dan Jepang itu seratus kali jauh lebih menumpuk ketimbang Baekhyun yang hanya direktur divisi.

Atau malah sebenarnya, memang tidak ada yang bisa menolak Minseok. Entahlah, bahkan itu meski Minseok membanting _laptop_ kerja ayahnya yang isinya tentu saja dokumen penting. Tapi lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas saja lalu mengangkat tubuh anak semata wayangnya dan menuruti apa yang dia mau, bukankah sangat hebat seorang Kim Minseok.

" _Aigoo_." Dicubitnya pelan pipi Minseok lalu mengecup lagi dan lagi-lagi reaksinya sama, Baekhyun tidak peduli. " _Kwiyeopta_. Tapi sayang, tidak ada oranglain yang bisa membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun terpesona selain Kim Minseok. Jadi jangan khawatir, _okay_. Nah sekarang masuklah karena aku harus segera ke kantor"

"Baekhyun"

Pekik Minseok kesal, menyebalkan sekali sih si Baekhyun ini, kenapa harus sembari memukul pantatnya. Memang pelan, tapikan malu. Dia bukan anak kecil yang harus di puk puk untuk di bujuk sekolah.

" _Arra arra_. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. _Jja_ , masuklah"

"Aku benci padamu"

" _I love you to, baby_. Sampai jumpa nanti malam"

-o0o-

Kim Minseok dengan _mood_ yang buruk adalah bencana, malapetaka, tragedi dan segala jenisnya hingga menjerumus pada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Semua orang menjadi korban akibat kemarahan tuan puteri Kim yang menyebalkan, termasuk Kim Myungsoo, sang pangeran kampus yang katanya mirip tokoh fiksi bernama L karena sifat empat dimensinya.

Myungsoo marah, kesal, jengkel dan segala macamnya kepada Minseok, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena gadis menyebalkan itu mengancam akan mengadukannya kepada ayahnya bahwa saat ini ia tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan padahal sudah terikat dalam sebuah tali pertunangan.

Sial, kenapa harus Minseok yang memergokinya berjalan bersama gadis selingkuhannya, akhirnya begini kan, dia yang sudah repot harus menyembuyikan hubungan gelapnya menjadi semakin repot karena harus mematuhi semua perkataan Kim _Menyebalkan_ Minseok.

Tapi sebenarnya, daripada Minseok yang menyebalkan ada satu hal lain yang lebih menyebalkan, yaitu kenapa seorang Kim Sunggyu yang notabenenya adalah ayah dari Kim Myungsoo lebih mempercayai Kim Minseok ketimbang dirinya? Bukankah sangat aneh? Patut dipertanyakan, sebenarnya ia ini anak kandung atau bukan. Huh, menjengkelkan yang berlipat menjadi dua.

"Dasar Kim Myungsoo sialan"

Aduh yang cukup keras terdengar membuat kedua manusia beda jenis kelamin itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Minseok menggeplak kepala Myungsoo dan pemuda itu tentu saja mengaduh keras, karena meski tangan Minseok sekecil daun lobak, namun kekuatannya cukup untuk membuat tanda kemerahan yang sulit hilang setidaknya dua hari.

" _Ya_! Kenapa kau memukulku" pekiknya tertahan, cukup tahu kalau mereka di depan umum, tidak mau menambah keributan dan mereka semakin diperhatikan, meski sebenarnya mereka sudah mencuri perhatian sejak memasuki kafetaria, dimana seorang Kim Myungsoo seperti keledai yang mau membawa semua buku Minseok sementara sang empu sibuk dengan bibir manyun terus menggerutu.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku, dasar menyebalkan. Aku sedang bicara, kau tidak dengar? Kau ini sedang melamunkan apa sih. Dasar Myungsoo menyebalkan"

 _Ugh_ , kecil sih, seksi sih, tapi kenapa bibir itu sepert mulut macan betina yang tidak terima anaknya di usik. Menakutkan.

"Aku mendengarkanmu Minseok, aku ini diam karena menunggumu selesai bicara" wah _daebak_ , sepertinya sejak ia memiliki selingkuhan dan sering mengelak dari pertanyaan ayahnya, lidahnya semakin licin berbohongnya.

"Wah, kau benar-benar sudah menjadi penipu ulung ya, _Ya_ Kim Myungsoo jangan coba-coba menipuku kau. Kau itu sedang melamun bukan mendengarkan, ah menyebalkan"

-o0o-

Pertemuan pembahasan hubungan kerja antara perusahaan Byunhyun dengan perusahaan China di adakan di gedung Dongbang – perusahaan pusat milik Jung Yunho yang berbasis di Korea. Dongbang memang tidak terlibat dalam kegiatan kerja sama namun karena Changmin sedang dalam masa latihan sebagai seorang penerus, Yunho menawarkan agar pertemuan itu di adakan di perusahaannya kemudian Changmin akan mengamati bagaimana rapat untuk penjalinan kerja sama.

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas ketika Luhan sampai di depan gedung Dongbang, terlihat jajaran dewan perwakilan dari perusahaan Byunhyun telah berdatangan, gedung bertingkat itu ramai oleh lalu-lalang orang-orang penting, termasuk Jung Yunho selaku pimpinan yang kini tengah bercakap dengan beberapa perwakilan Byunhyun.

Dari sekian banyak yang datang untuk menghadiri pertemuan, mata Luhan tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengan mata seseorang disebrang sana.

Mata itu menatapnya tajam, setajam belati yang siap menusuk kapan saja.

" _Kau berjanji akan bersamanya sampai akhir brengsek, sekarang apa?"_

 _Meski tenaganya sebesar tenaga singa bertarung dengan singa lain, namun suara itu bergetar, bahkan dari matanya menetes deras air yang membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan._

 _Dia menangis, lelaki yang kini menghajarnya membabi buta itu sembari menangis, menangis karena Luhan akan pergi, pergi kembali ketempat dimana dia seharusnya dan mengingkari janji yang pernah ia buat dengan lelaki itu._

 _Janji untuk menjaga dan bersama Xiumin sampai akhir tapi, ia pergi disaat gadis kecintaannya tengah berada dalam titik terdalam sebuah keterpurukan._

"Aku akan masuk duluan _hyung,_ maaf tidak jadi menemanimu menyapa Changmin _hyung_ "

Kyuhyun memandang punggung Jongdae yang melangkah segera masuk keruangan yang telah disiapkan untuk pertemuan. Aneh, padahal dia tadi bersemangat untuk menyapa Changmin tapi sekarang dia malah pergi duluan.

Tepat disaat tubuh Jongdae tertelan daun pintu, sebuah suara melengking diiringi isak tangis manja menggema, dan semua mata tentu saja langsung tertuju kepadanya.

" _Ahjussi~~~ huuuu~~"_

-o0o-

Kim Myungsoo menganga, benar-benar mirip seperti keledai yang selalu kena pukul majikannya sebab terlalu bodoh dan lamban.

Kim Minseok memang selalu sukses menjungkirbalikan _mood_ seseorang, tadi apa katanya? Penipu ulung? Astaga, hanya karena mengatakan kalau ia sedang mendengarkan padahal sedang melamun sudah dikatai penipu?

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang mengatakan lupa padahal ingat?

Kim Minseok dan semua orang yang memanjakannya adalah yang paling bersalah di dunia ini. Sialan, dia menjadi kesal, hanya beberapa menit bersama Minseok saja, sudah menghancurkan _mood_ nya yang tadi seindah pelangi. Argh.

Tahu akan seperti ini, tadi ia lebih memilih bolos ketimbang masuk kelas dan bertemu dengan Kim Menyebalkan Minseok.

Sial sial sal.

-o0o-

Minseok menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju perusahaan Dongbang, dia sedang kesal, marah dan segala rasa yang menyebalkan yang mengumpul menjadi satu dalam dada, dan kalau sudah begini, obat paling mujarap untuk mengobati kekesalan hatinya adalah.

Melihat paman Yunho tercinta dan Changmin _oppa_ tersayang.

Tapi jalan untuk menuju tempat dimana obat kekesalannya berada teryata tidaklah semulus kulitnya, bahkan meski ketika ia telah sampai di depan gedung Dongbang. Bukannya senang karena sudah sampai, ia malah semakin kesal karena harus berdebat dengan supir taksi yang menurutnya seribu kali jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada Kim Myungsoo.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau minta saja uang pada ayahku, dia itu orang kaya" kata Minseok menggebu.

Jadi ceritanya adalah, Minseok sudah sangat kesal, ingin bertemu dengan Yunho dan Changmin tapi ketika ia turun dari taksi dan ingin berlari, si supir taksi malah menghentikannya dan meminta uang kepadanya.

Minseok mengatakan kalau si supir bisa meminta bayaran taksi kepada ayahnya tapi sama sekali tidak menyebutkan siapa ayahnya, yang tentu saja tidak semua orang tahu siapa ayah Minseok meski jika mereka mendengar namanya mereka akan tahu siapa orang itu.

Perdebatan itu terjadi sampai lima belas menit, hingga akhirnya Minseok menangis keras seperti bayi yang permennya direbut ibunya, hingga keduanya di datangi oleh satpam, berbicara sebentar Minseok lalu diizinkan pergi.

Iya pergi, tapi bersama tangisan berlebihannya yang mengundang perhatian, menjadi tontonan tapi sama sekali tidak dipedulikan olehnya, ia terus berjalan sampai mata berairnya menangkap sosok paman Yunho tercinta sedang bercakap di depan sana.

Langsung saja.

" _Ahjussi~~~ huuuu~~"_

Ia menyeru memanggil Yunho dan yang dipanggil bersama orang disekitarnya menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Seokkie"

" _Ahjussi~~~ huuuu~~"_

" _Wae geurae_?"

"Ada yang nakal"

Adunya begitu manja.

"Nakal? Siapa yang sudah nakal kepadamu"

"Aku hampir dirampok"

Tentu saja semua orang kaget, tidak semua sih, Changmin tidak merasa kaget, dia sudah berfikir pasti sebenarnya tidaklah demikian, Minseok saja yang melebihkan. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis, sudah sangat hapal sifat dan prilaku Minseok.

" _Mwo_ dirampok?"

Herannya, padahal Minseok itu suka berlebihan terhadap sesuatu dan pengaduannya terdengar begitu kekanakan tapi mengapa ayahnya selalu sekaget itu jika Minseok mengadu sesuatu, dia juga terlihat seperti sangat mempercayai Minseok padahal akan berakhir mendapatkan tipuan. Sebenarnya _magic_ apa yang Minseok gunakan untuk menghipnotis ayahnya sehingga dia selalu begitu disayang.

"Iya,aku hampir dirampok, untungnya ada pak satpam diluar."

Kan, dari ceritanya saja sudah aneh.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dirampok? Tapi kau tidak terluka kan?"

Hah terluka? Siapa yang bisa melukai Minseok, yang ada mereka di cakar oleh Minseok,dijambak,di tendang atau perbuatan anarkis lainnya yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu seperti bocah.

"Supir taksi, dia mau merampok aku, dia terus meminta uang kepadaku padahal sudah kubilang untuk meminta uang kepada _appa_ "

Nah, kan. Apa Changmin katakan, haduh Minseok-Minseok, kapan kamu dewasanya nak.

-o0o-

Gadis itu lagi?

Apa ia tidak salah lihat, gadis itu lagi? Gadis yang baru saja di gendong ala koala oleh Yunho yang tadi berdiri diantara banyak orang itu, bukankah dia gadis yang sama dengan yang ada dirumah sakit dan di Namsan.

Ia agak tertegun, sebenarnya sejenis makhluk apa gadis itu? Dia muncul dimana-mana seperti hantu.

"Aku heran, dari yang aku dengar tuan Jung dengan tuan G tidaklah memiliki hubungan seharmonis itu, tapi tuan Jung sangat menyangi nona Minseok" seorang yang berdiri dibelakang Luhan yang melihat bagaimana Yunho menggendong Minseok itu berkomentar.

 _Tuan G_? Batin Luhan bertanya-tanya. _Apakah mungkin G Dragon?_

"Tentu saja semua karena nona Xiumin."

Luhan membalik badannya cepat ketika nama itu disebutkan, nama kekasih hatinya yang sangat ia rindukan. Dengan cepat ia mencari dimana orang yang bercakap tentang Minseok dan Xiumin yang sayangnya tidak ia temukan, sepertinya orang itu tidak sengaja melihat kejadian Minseok dan Yunho lalu berkomentar, kemudian pergi dan berbaur dengan yang lain yang kini entah ada dimana.

Xiumin? Minseok?

Sebenarnya, hubungan apa yang dimiliki keduanya? Apa mereka memang orang yang sama atau memiliki hubungan keluarga? Atau bagaimana?

Kepala Luhan mendadak pening, kelebat bayangan bagaikan kaset rusak mendesakuntuk di ingat, samar-samar suara gelak tawa Xiumin terdengar ditelinganya.

Panggilan bernada ceria itu tak luput dari pendengarannya, namun sebelum Luhan sempat menjawab panggilan itu, semua gelap, lalu lalang menjadi senyap. Tubuh Luhan jatuh dilantai menjadi pusat perhatian.

-o0o-

Bangunan bernama Lumin akan di hancurkan. Baekhyun dan Fang Yu – pemilik bangunan berjabat tangan sebagai simbol bahwa wanita itu telah sepakat menjual bangunan tersebut kepada Byunhyun Group dan terserah pada sang pemilik baru akan melakukan apa, bahkan jika ingin menghancurkannya.

Maksud kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar kota adalah untuk memastikan tanah yang akan Byunhyun bangun sebuah rumah sakit spesialis jantung itu telah siap sehingga kapanpun proses pembangunan itu dilaksanakan tidak ada kendala lagi.

Dan sekarang semua beres. Di tanah yang sekarang berates namakan Byunhyun Group, ada sebuah bangunan berlantai dua bernama Lumin, awalnya si pemilik menolak untuk menjual bangunan tersebut tanpa alasan yang jelas, bahkan ketika Byunhyun menawarkan harga tinggi untuk bangunan tersebut, namun mereka menolak, tetap menolak dengan mengatakan tidak akan menjual bangunan itu apapun yang terjadi.

Namun dua hari yang lalu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun – selaku pimpinan proyek mendapatkan panggilan dari seseorang yang ternyata si pemilik gedung – Fang Yu, ia mengatakan kalau ia telah berubah pikiran dan menandatangani surat jual beli sehingga sekarang gedung Lumin resmi menjadi miliknya. Proses pembangunan itu akan segera di laksanakan yang artinya, sekali lagi Baekhyun telah berhasil membuktikan bahwa dia mampu sekaligus merampungkan misi menjemput restu pernikahan terhadap ayah Minseok.

Pembangunan rumah sakit ini awalnya akan dilakukan oleh perusahaan ayah Minseok, namun karena saat ini ayah Minseok masih disibukan dengan bisnisnya sehingga niat itu di urungkan, jadi Byunhyun mengambil alih, Byun Jaehyun – ayah Baekhyun mengatakan supaya dirinya mewujudkan mimpi besar calon ayah mertuanya yaitu membangun rumah sakit spesialis jantung ketika Minseok sebentar lagi lulus dari strata tiganya, karena dengan begitu, ketika Minseok lulus dan pembangunan rumah sakit telah selesai, kepercayaan bahwa Baekhyun mampu menjaga Minseok dalam hal apapun akan terkumpul seratus persen.

Baekhyun memang tidak di tuntut untuk sempurna, tapi masalahnya G-Dragon tidak akan membiarkan puteri semata wayangnya jatuh pada Baekhyun begitu saja, hanya karena Baekhyun dari keluarga kaya bukan berarti mereka menerimanya dengan mudah.

"Awalnya dia menolak begitu tegas, tapi tiba-tiba melepasnya begitu saja, tidakkah ini aneh Baek?"tanya Chanyeol memecah lamunan Baekhyun.

"Aneh? Maksudmu?

Chanyeol mendesah, Baekhyun pasti sedang senang bukan kepalang sampai tidak mendengarkannya. Cukup tahu, Baekhyun sangat ingin sukses dalam proyek besar ini, pasalnya pembangunan rumah sakit ini niatnya akan di persembahkan untuk ulang tahun Xiumin – 26 Maret nanti. Pada tanggal itu rumah sakit akan diresmikan, sekalian Baekhyun dan Minseok mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan karena tepat pada bulan sebelumnya Minseok lulus dari strata tiga dan menyematkan gelar doctor dibelakang namanya.

"Fang Yu berubah pikiran terlalu tiba-tiba, kau tidak merasakan aneh?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh Yeol, mungkin dia muak, aku menerornya setiap hari agar dia mau menjual bangunan itu kepadaku" jawab Baekhyun malas.

Memang benar Baekhyun meneror setiap hari pemilik bangunan tersbut, tapi berubah pikiran dalam beberapa hari padahal awalnya menolak tegas, bukankah itu aneh?

Bahkan awalnya Fang Yu tidak mau menerima panggilan, mereka hanya berbicara melalui pesan. Jadi menurut Chanyeol ini adalah sesuatu yang aneh.

"Tidak ada yang aneh Yeol, lebih baik kita mencari rumah makan, aku lapar dan ingin mendengar suara Minseok." Katanya sembari tangannya menuliskan nama kesayangan didalam kotaknya.

-o0o-

Tangis Minseok sudah berhenti, dan sekarang ia sedang duduk dikarpet berbulu diruangan besar milik Jung Yunho serta ditemani olehnya. Lelaki yang tadinya sudah rapih dengan stelan jasnya kini harus rela melepas kerapihannya demi menemani Minseok duduk sembari mengamati bagaimana gadis itu memakan cemilan setelah makan siangnya.

Lucu sekali, pipinya yang menggembung isi makanan bergerak bagai kelereng dalam kotak, kalau sudah dengan makanan Minseok seakan lupa dunia dan hanya fokus pada makanan, melihat Minseok bringas terhadap makanan sama sekali tidak membuat Yunho keberatan, malahan dia senang. Senang minseok makan dengan banyak dan lahab. Karena dengan begitu Minseok tidak akan sakit atau lemah.

Saat sedang asik mengamati bagaimana bayi besarnya itu makan, suara dering telepon di mejanya berbunyi, disusul suara sekertarisnya yang memberitahukan kalau lima belas menit lagi ia harus segera datang keruang rapat, pertemuan mingguan akan dilakukan.

Diraihnya kepala Minseok untuk di usap lalu ia berkata. " _Ahjussi_ harus datang ke rapat sebentar lagi, Seokkie tinggal sebentar tidak apa kan?" tanya Yunho yang mana langsung membuat Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan menjatuhkan plastik jajannya pada karpet.

"Aku ditinggal sendiri?" tanyannya sendu, matanya berkaca,siap menangis lagi pasti. Maka dengan penuh kasih sayang Yunho mengusap helaian rambut halus Minseok. "Tidur sianglah sebentar, _ahjussi_ tidak akan lama, nanti kalau _ahjussi_ selesai kita jalan-jalan"

Hebat, hanya dengan begitu mata berair Minseok berubah berbinar lalu tidak lama kemudian melompat gembira bagai anak kecil mendapat hadiah, Yunho memang yang terbaik jika harus mengendalikan Minseok, bahkan ayah Minseok sendiri sering menjadi korban karena kebingungan bagaimana harus menenangkan Minseok, tapi Yunho, hanya dengan mengajak jalan-jalan saja, gadis itu bagai mendapat emas secara cuma-cuma.

"Janji kan _ahjussi_? Bagaimana kalau ke kedai es krim?" usul Minseok.

"Tentu, kita makan es krim yang banyak. Okay"

"Asikkkkk"

Yunho terkekah, terlebih ketika Minseok mulai merebahkan badannya diatas sofa bed untuk mencoba tidur sementara dirinya membenarkan penampilannya untuk bertemu para karyawan, setelah selesai ia menuju Minseok, mengecup pelan puncak kepala Minseok lalu beranjak dari sana.

Sementara Yunho pergi, Minseok masih mencoba untuk tidur, namun gagal karena suara dering dari dalam tasnya. Ponselnya berbunyi, awalnya Minseok berniat mengabaikan, mungkin itu Baekhyun, tidak mau mengangkat, ia sedang marah. Tapi sampai beberapa detik berlalu, benda sialan itu tidak mau berhenti menjerit membuatnya mengutuk hari dimana ponsel di ciptakan, sehingga dengan kesal ia meraih tas untuk mengambil benda itu. Melihat pada layar tertulis nama _mama._

Dengan segera ia menggeser tombol hijau.

"Eommaaaa~~~~"

-o0o-

Ponsel itu berbunyi, namun sang pemilik sedang berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur ruang kesehatan perusahaan Dongbang.

"Matikan saja" dokter perusahaan Dongbang mengatakan kepada susternya yang tampak bertanya tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap ponsel Luhan yang terus berbunyi.

Luhan, orang yang kini terbaring di atas tempat tidur terlihat agak pucat. Setelah menjadi pusat perhatian karena tiba-tiba pingsan kini dia seperti pesakitan yang lemah dan tidak berdaya. Terlebih setelah ia bangun dari pingsannya, pada dua detik kemudian dokter menyuntikan obat tidur untuk Luhan. Dan perlahan mata lelaki itu tertutup kembali.

Terlelapnya Luhan kepada mimpi tapi tidak membuat ponselnya berbunyi, benda itu kembali berdering, malahan lebih intens yang akhirnya membuat sang dokter mematikan daya ponsel tersebut lalu memasukannya kembali kedalam tas milik Luhan.

.

.

Eummmmmmm. Ku tulis apa ya disini, bingung. Jadi _Annyeong_ ajalah hehe.


	6. XiuMinSeok

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, sekedar karangan. Apresiasi atas cinta pada sang idola. Bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan, menjelekan apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak. _Italic : Flashback._ Karakter lain muncul sesuai kebutuhan. Saya meminjam nama mereka karena itu memudahkan saya untuk berimajinasi, dan tidak perlu repot mencari nama, jadi ini hanya sekedar Fiksi dan Fiksi itu tidak nyata, meski beberapa kejadian diambil dari kisah nyata. ( _Moment_ nya maksudnya)

.

.

Di tahun itu ketika masih remaja, awal mengenal cinta dan rasa suka terhadap seseorang. Gadis itu berpipi gembul yang suka bernyanyi di sebuah klub paduan suara. Suaranya nyaring namun indah, berpadu dengan permainan piano yang begitu lembut disetiap dentingannya, namanya begitu indah di telinga ketika seseorang menyebutkannya – Xiumin.

Tapi, seindah atau sebanyak apapun orang ingin mendengar nama itu disebutkan lebih banyak, namun tidak ada yang berani melakukannya, karena Xiumin bak puteri raja. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa bertemu atau bercakap dengannya, dan juga meski ia bagian dari siswa klub yang datang untuk belajar, namun ia memliki guru pribadi, dan sang guru hanya datang untuk mengajar Xiumin seorang.

Dan yang ia tahu pengajar khususnya adalah Henry Lau – seorang pemusik yang namanya cukup diperhitungkan di antara mereka yang juga pemusik.

Setelah selesai dengan belajar musiknya, Xiumin akan pulang dijemput menggunakan mobil mewah yang harganya pasti ratusan juta, semakin menegaskan bahwa, dia tidak tersentuh dan memang seorang _chaebol_.

Tapi meski begitu, meski Xiumin terkenal dengan sebutan _puteri_ _emas dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah_ , ia tidak sombong, terbukti dari mereka yang jauh lebih lama belajar disana ketimbang dirinya bahwa, Xiumin sangat ramah, ia akan tersenyum dan membungkuk begitu dalam jika berpapasan dengan siswa lain.

Dan rupanya itu memang benar, hari itu secara tidak sengaja ketika ia baru sampai di gedung Dolce Voice – nama klub musik tempatnya belajar, ia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Xiumin yang akan memasuki ruangan dimana dia biasa belajar, dengan bungkukan dalam dan senyum lebar, ia tersenyum kepadanya seraya berkata _annyeonghaseyo._

Jantungnya berdebar, tubuhnya membeku, ia tidak pernah merasakan uforia segila ini hanya sekedar di sapa oleh seorang gadis, tapi sumpah demi apapun, cara bagaimana Xiumin menyapa benar-benar sangat anggun, nada bicaranya pun begitu indah, ini bahkan lebih indah dari nyanyian burung dipagi hari.

Namun kebekuannya segera lantah saat suara yang ia kenal menyapa dirinya.

"Kim Jongdae" suara bernada angkuh yang berasal dari belakangnya, saat ia berbalik, ia mendapati.

"Luhan _seonbae_ " kakak kelasnya sedang berdiri pongah disana dengan tangan berada didalam saku.

.

.

Fanfiction

By

Moonbabee

.

.

Minseok memandang ponselnya dengan heran ketika sambungan tertutup. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan ibunya yang tiba-tiba mematikan sambungan bahkan sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak biasanya.

Biasanya ibunya akan banyak bicara jika sudah menelponnya, menanyakan ini itu yang menurutnya tidak penting, berbicara panjang lebar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur, tapi kenapa sekarang dimatikan begitu saja?

Gadis itu bertanya-tanya, terus terheran sampai terdengar derit pintu yang dibuka, suara itu mengalihkan semua pikiran, dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan ponselnya dan segera berbaring, takut-takut itu adalah Yunho yang sudah selesai dengan pertemuannya dan kembali keruangan, kalau itu terjadi kan gawat, bisa-bisa kencannya hari ini dengan paman Yunho tersayang jadi batal karena ia tidak menurut untuk tidur siang.

"Minseok- _ah_ "

Oh? Tapi itu bukan suara Yunho.

" _Jeongmal bogosiphoso_ "

Terdengar suara seperti tercekat, dengan sangat lembut juga ia merasakan usapan dikepalanya. Minseok ingin membuka mata, tapi terurungkan karena mendadak, ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat siapa yang tengah mengusap kepalanya selembut ini.

"Delapan tahun itu…

Delapan tahun? Matanya memanas, sesuatu seperti akan menjebol disana, tapi sebisa mungkin dia harus menahan agar tidak jatuh. "…Sudah terjadi lama dan seharusnya aku bisa melupakan segalanya, tapi…"

Minseok sangat yakin kalau dia akan menangis menjadi setelah ini. "Aku tidak bisa, setiap kali aku melihatmu aku selalu teringat delapan tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa kau memelukku begitu erat tapi dihatimu sama sekali bukan aku"

Berpura, Minseok menepis tangan dikepalanya lalu miring kesamping, ia tidak bisa menahan lagi.

 _Xiumin sangat menyukai salju, meski ia merasakan kedinginan hebat dan dilarang untuk keluar dari kamar oleh semua orang, ia tetap memaksa untuk pergi, melihat salju dan menangkapnya menggunakan tangan kecilnya yang warnanya sudah sewarna kapas – putih pucat._

 _Katanya impiannya adalah menjadi puteri salju, nanti ketika ia tidur panjang, ia berharap seorang pangeran datang untuk menghentikan petinya di timbun di dalam tanah, agar sang pangeran dapat menciumnya lalu mengembalikan kehidupannya._

 _Tapi itu tidak mungkin, pangeran impiannya berada di tempat yang jauh yang pasti akan terlambat datang untuk mengembalikan kehidupannya, karena disaat ia sampai pada tempat dimana tubuhnya berakhir, semua sudah tertutup tanah, yang berarti ia telah pergi untuk selamanya._

 _Dan Xiumin tidak mau, ia tidak mau pangeran impiannya menyesal telah gagal, sehingga lebih baik ia pergi tanpa diketahui._

"Nuna _disini dingin" sebuah suara terdengar cemas sembari menyampirkan selimut hangat untuk menutupi dirinya._

" _Tidak sedingin itu Dae-ah." balasnya pelan, tangannya masih terulur untuk menangkap lebih banyak salju._

" _Suhu hampir menyentuh minus dua derajat._ Nuna _harus masuk karena besok harus melakukan tes kecocokan_ " _mendengar bagaimana suara itu terdengar begitu khawatir, Xiumin menarik lengan Jongdae, lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Kalau begitu peluk aku saja supaya hangat, sekalian sampai puas aku mengumpulkan saljunya"_

-o0o-

Tidak di angkat malah sekarang ponselnya tidak aktif, Baekhyun agak mengernyit saat Minseok mengabaikan panggilannya,biasanya semarah apapun Minseok, gadis itu tidak pernah mematikan ponselnya, dia pasti selalu mengangkat, mseki nantinya akan berkata ketus lalu marah-marah, kenapa? Ada apa ini? Apa sungguh semarah itu?

"Kenapa?" dan Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya tentu saja tidak dapat menahan bertanya saat mendapati wajah kawannya tidak bersemangat, meski ia tahu jawabannya, pasti karena Minseok.

"Tidak apa?"

"Apa Minseok tidak mengangkat panggilanmu?"

Bohong sekali Byun Baekhyun ini, bilang tidak apa, tapi mengangguki pertanyaannya. "Kau ini seperti baru bersamanya saja, bukankah dia sudah biasa marah-marah dan mengabaikanmu" Chanyeol berdecak tidak habis pikir, bukankah kentara sekali disini kalau Baekhyun yang lebih mencintai Minseok.

Bukan, bukan Chanyeol menuduh Minseok tidak mencintai Baekhyun, tapi semua itu tertutup karena betapa manjanya gadis itu, kalau saja sifat itu bisa di kendalikan,semua orang dapat melihat bagaimana besarnya cinta keduanya, hanya saja, untuk melihat hal tersebut dalam waktu dekat, rasa sulit.

Kim Minseok menjadi dewasa? Pasti sedang terjadi keajaiban di dunia. Pikir Chanyeol dramatis.

"Jangan berlebihan dengan bertampang seperti itu Baek, kau seperti baru di buang keluargamu saja. Lebih baik lekas selesaikan makanmu dan kita kembali ke Seoul. Kau merindukan Minseok _mu_ itukan"

Baekhyun mencibir, lalu menjejalkan makanan kepada mulut Chanyeol yang terasa seperti tidak mengerti dirinya bahwa dia sedang khawatir, mungkin Chanyeol benar kalau ia hanya terlalu khawatir tapi memang benar kalau Minseok tidak pernah mengabaikan panggilannya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Astaga, tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk. Minseok hanya sedang merajuk, nanti belikan saja coklat dan permen, pasti marahnya hilang. Pikir Baekhyun.

"Aish" dan ia mengabaikan grutuan Chanyeol yang karena dirinya wajahnya menjadi kotor.

-o0o-

Kalau tidak salah, yang tadi dilihat Daehyun yang keluar dari ruangan Yunho itu adalah Jongdae kan? Ada apa dengan lelaki itu? Wajahnya tampak memerah seperti habis menangis. Daehyun tidak mungkin salah dengan penglihatannya, tapi ketika dia memasuki ruangan Yunho untuk mengambil dokumen, ia malah mendapati Minseok sedang sesenggukan dan meringkuk di sofa.

Awalnya pikiran Daehyun bercabang-cabang, tapi ketika ia mendengar satu nama disebutkan, semua pikirannya hilang begitu saja.

Xiumin?

Daehyun mungkin tidak tahu pasti tentang Xiumin, tapi satu hal yang dia tahu adalah, Xiumin adalah orang yang membuat paman Jiyong dan bibi Sohee begitu protektif kepada Minseok.

" _Nuna_ " Daehyun hendak menyentuh pelan bahu Minseok yang bergetar, tapi entah mengapa tangannya tetap menggantung di udara tidak bisa lagi bergerak untuk lebih dekat. Dari isaknya, ini tidak terdengar sepert Minseok yang menangis.

Gadis itu terbiasa menangis dengan cara meraung, mirip seperti anak-anak yang kehilangan mainan atau terjatuh. Tapi kali ini, dia terdengar begitu dewasa, mungkin ini aneh karena ia menilai kedewasaan seseorang dengan menangis tapi sungguh, siapapun yang mengenal Minseok pasti akan setuju dengannya.

Dia sedang menangis, dan tangisannya begitu anggun meski tetap terdengar menyesakan, entah karena apa, mungkin berhubungan dengan Xiumin, atau tadi Minseok dan Jongdae bertengkar lalu tidak sengaja Jongdae mengungkit masalah Xiumin, entahlah dia sendiri tidak terlalu paham dengan itu.

" _Nuna_ _gwaenchana_?" tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tisu kepada Minseok, yang diterima begitu saja bersamaan dengan anggukan kecil. Lalu hening, Daehyun hanya duduk menemani Minseok yang masih betah menangis hingga selesai.

" _Mianhae_ " lalu Minseok meminta maaf kepadanya yang membuatnya bingung. "Untuk?"

"Maaf membuatmu mendengar aku menangis" Daehyun sungguh tidak tahu, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini, karena sekarang ini, ia seperti sedang berhadapan bukan dengan Minseok – simanja kekasih kakaknya. "Ah, tidak masalah, tapi mengapa _nuna_ menangis?"

Minseok menggeleng pelan "Ini sangat rumit, kau tidak akan mengerti" demi tuhan, Daehyun benar-benar merasa seperti dia sedang bermimpi, dan dia terpesona dengan bagaimana cara Minseok berkata, begitu anggun dan elegan. Tolong jangan bocorkan ini kepada siapapun, bahkan lebih anggun dari yang biasa Youngjae – kekasihnya lakukan.

"Ya Byun Daehyun"

 _Oh_ _My_ _God_. Jung Yunho sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan pintu saat mendapatinya sedang duduk, oh dia lupa, dia diminta mengambil dokumen yang akan digunakan oleh Yunho untuk pertemuan, sial dia melupakan itu.

"Oh, _ahjussi_ "

" _Ahjussi_ "

Belum sempat Daehyun bereaksi, Minseok sudah lebih dahulu menerjang Yunho untuk di gendong yang mana langsung dimengerti oleh lelaki itu. "Aku mimpi buruk, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, jadi kita pergi sekarang saja ya" rajuknya, sudah kembali kepada Minseok yang biasanya.

"Tapi _ahjussi_ harus mengawasi Daehyun presentasi hari ini, dia mendapat tugas dari Byun _appa_ "

"Suruh saja yang lain, aku mau pergi sekarang, sekarang, sekarang"

" _Arra arra_. Baiklah, _kajja_ kita pergi"

Saat keduanya berbalik dan tidak sengaja mata keduanya bertemu, Daehyun dapat melihat Minseok berkata, _jangan katakan pada Baekhyun._

-o0o-

Luhan berpapasan dengan pria berwajah kotak itu ketika keduanya akan memasuki ruangan diadakannya pertemuan, waktu itu adalah waktu dimana jam setelah makan siang. Pertemuan sengaja di mundurkan karena pihak dari China, yang mana tadi Luhan sempat pingsan dan harus berbaring sejenak di ruang kesehatan.

Mereka bertatapan sejenak, dapat Luhan rasakan kebencian membungbung dimata, _Aku ingin membunuhmu_ bahkan tersirat jelas sebagai makna tatapan tersebut, Luhan tahu benar karena diapun terkadang ingin membunuh dirinya sebagai penebusan dosa, tapi tidak bisa, karena dia yakin, kalaupun dia mati, belum tentu ia akan dipertemukan dengan kekasih hatinya karena surga dan neraka jelas memisahkan keduanya.

"C-

Belum sempat sapanya selesai, pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja dengan kepalan tangan yang terlihat begitu erat, duduk di kursinya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih di ambang pintu, baru bergerak ketika seseorang memintanya untuk menyegerakan masuk karena pertemuan akan segera dimulai.

 _Jadi Luhan_ seonbae _adalah kekasihnya Xiumin, gadis yang diam-diamia sukai dan ia curi pandang ketika sedang bermain piano di sore hari. Jongdae tidak ingat kapan tepatnya, tapi ia menjadi lebih rajin datang ke klub sejak ia mengetahui sedikit tentang gadis gembul pemain piano di Dolce Voice._

 _Tapi sejak mengetahui bahwa ternyata gadis itu sudah memiliki kekasih, rasanya dia menjadi agak bagaimana untuk mendekat. Meski dia tetap seramah biasanya namun bukan dia tidak tahu kalau Luhan sangat tidak menyukai kehadirannya._

 _Mereka menjadi berteman, atau lebih tepatnya Jongdae menjadi teman Xiumin sejak itu, gadis pernah sekali datang di pertunjukan solo miliknya saat ia mengisi sebuah acara berjenis_ orchestra, _kata Xiumin, gadis itu begitu mengagumi suaranya yang melingking namun indah, seperti suara yang di inginkan Xiumin. Jongdae tersipu saat itu, merasa senang sekaligus malu karena pujian Xiumin._

 _Jongdae memang menyukai Xiumin, tapi dia tetap sadar diri bahwa, Xiumin memiliki kekasih, dan kekasihnya tidak menyukai dirinya. Karena beberapa kali Luhan memberikan peringatan kepadanya untuk jangan mendekati Xiumin._

 _Itu terjadi sampai mereka tumbuh dewasa, kebencian Luhan membumbung setinggi langit, hingga akhirnya Jongdae mengalah, dia menjauh sejak dirinya mulai disibukan di dunia perkuliahan, namun semua berubah ketika dia tahu satu fakta._

 _Xiumin sakit. Sakit jantung bawaan sejak lahir._

 _Berita itu ia dengar dari mulut Luhan secara langsung, lelaki berkebangsaan China itu mendatanginya di malam pertama turun salju. Luhan mengatakan agar Jongdae datang menemui Xiumin untuk menemaninya melihat salju pertama yang sangat ingin dilihatnya, tapi bukannya menemani Xiumin untuk melihat salju, Jongdae malah datang untuk menjadi sandaran terakhir bagi Xiumin yang akhirnya pergi untuk selamanya. Ia marah bersar._

 _Kenapa, kenapa Luhan melakukan ini kepadanya. Jongdae ingat bahwa Luhan pernah begitu sombong dengan berkata kepadanya bahwa tidak ada lelaki manampun yang dapat menyentuh dan membahagiakan Xiumin kecuali dirinya, tapi nyatanya malah sebaliknya,bahwa kebenaran yang ada sesungguhnya adalah, tidak ada lelaki sejahat dan sekejam Luhan yang bisa menyakiti Xiumin sedalam itu sehingga membuat gadis itu memilih pergi._

-o0o-

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Yunho buka suara saat Minseok terus diam sepanjang mereka melaju menuju taman hiburan tempat tujuan yang Minseok inginkan. Agak aneh masalahnya, karena biasanya Minseok akan berceloteh panjang dan mengutarakan semua isi hatinya, terlebih seperti sekarang, Baekhyun sedang pergi keluar kota, biasanya Minseok akan mengadu banyak kepadanya tentang berbagaihal, misalnya kenapa Baekhyun pergi, kenapa lama sekali, kenapa belum kembali atau kenapa ia tidak di ajak.

Memang tidak penting sih pengaduannya, tapi itu terkadang menjadi semacamobat baginya, obat penghilang rasa lelah, kalau boleh jujur Yunho rindu mendengar keluh kesah seseorang kepadanya, Changmin sudah sangat jarang melakukan itu kepadanya dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri,katanya dia sudah terlalu dewasa untuk terus mengadu kepadanya.

Makanya, ketika Minseok lebih dekat dengannya dan mengadukan apapun kepadanya, ia sangat senang meski terkadang pengaduannya amat sangat kekanakan seperti bocah cilik.

"Apa kau sedang marah?"

Minseok masih diam dan Yunho masih mencoba mengajaknya bicara, apa suasana hatinya masih belum baik karena insiden yang katanya dia hampir dirampok, oh tuhan, dia itukan dimintai bayaran karena sudah menaiki taksi, tapi mengatakan dengan berlebihan kalau dia hampir dirampok. Ckck.

Terdengar Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya lalu duduk menyamping memandang Yunho.

" _Ahjussi_ "

"Hmm"

"Aku mau menginap di rumah _ahjussi_ nanti malam boleh ya?"

Eh.

"Tapi kita tidur bersama"

Yunho melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari kemudi mobil lalu mengusap puncak kepala Minseok. "Memangnya _ahjussi_ pernah melarangmu datang? Kau bisa datang kapan saja, ada apa? Kau pasti ada masalah kan?"

.

.

Untuk semua _readersnim_ aku yang aku cintai. Aku sangat senang dengan kalian yang mau menunggu dan membaca ff ini. Dan untuk yang mau meninggalkan jejak di kotak _review_ nggak ketinggalan aku ucapin terimakasih. Tapi maaf untuk tidak bisa membalas dan mulai jarang banget up. Aku pikir setelah lulus sekolah dan tidak melanjutkan kuliah, aku bakal banyak waktu luang untuk menulis ff, tapi ternyata aku salah. TT, aku malah semakin sibuk dan jarang banget ketemu _laptop_. Tapi tenang aja, aku akan tetap melanjutkan semua ff meski kerjaanku segudang(lebay banget aku. haha.) tapi mohon dimengerti jika lamakarena aku udah nggak mikirin ff aja, dan juga aku ada niat untuk melanjutkan kuliah tahun ini. Jadi, mohon mengerti dan maaf karena tidak membalas _review_. Sekian, salam cinta.

.

.

Moonbabee


End file.
